Mass Effect: The Power to Change Fate
by Moonsoul121
Summary: Time and time again, people who had the will has changed their own fate. Now... one man must find the will to change the fate of not only himself but the fate of a galaxy that he has only known through a video game. self-insert. Happens 10 years before Mass Effect with major changes.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Author's Note: Here we go again… hopefully this one will work out better than the other one. I plan to finish the other story someday… but for now….

I do not own Mass Effect, it IS OWNED BY BIOWARE… in this universe ^^ but I do own this story ^^

**Chapter One: Alone**

_January 21, 2018_

_Philippines, Negros Oriental, Dumaguete City_

I slowly opened my eyes, staring up at the roof blankly before realizing that today was the official start of my birthday. Rubbing my throbbing head gently, I knew that I shouldn't have stayed up playing Mass Effect till early morning, not if I wanted to meet up with my friends for the birthday dinner we had planned at Pizza Hut and then going to the nearby international carnival that was here for the week, but I wanted to finish the game, so I can continue on to Mass Effect 2 when I get back home. After finally upgrading my personalized game system last Christmas, I had gone back to playing my favorite games from the past. I had just recently finished the entire Final Fantasy series a week before my birthday and decided to replay the Mass Effect trilogy before moving on to Assassin's Creed. I hoped to finish the rest of Mass Effect when I get home from tonight's activities.

Knowing that time was ticking, I reluctantly stood up and left my bedroom and went to prepare a quick lunch for the day, noodles. After pouring water on the noodles, I went back to my room and retrieved the iPad from my backpack. I glanced at the wall clock before walking back to the dining room.

"_Hmmm it's still 3:30 in the afternoon. I still have time before I meet up with my friends. I should probably do something to pass the time."_

Sitting down on the table, I idly ate the noodles as I browsed through several websites on my iPad before settling on a website dedicated to my current gaming interest, .com.

"_I should probably start making preparations for Mass Effect 2. Let's see now…"_

I was thoroughly engrossed in browsing the website as well as making several files of relevant issues for my gaming plans tonight, it was only later that I realized that the constant ringing in the background was actually my cell phone announcing an incoming call.

I left the iPad on the table as I ran towards my room, "_Shit! What time is it?!_"

I pulled out my phone from the pocket of my pants and realized that it was my friend, Kelvin, calling me; I glanced at the wall clock as I accepted the call and realized that it was already 4:30.

"Ryan! Why haven't you been answering my calls? It doesn't matter, where are you? We're on our way to Pizza Hut." Kelvin said immediately.

"Oh… I've been busy… working. I'll be a bit late but I'll be there soon." I answered, as I tried to take off my shirt.

"Working huh? Are you sure about that?" Kelvin said before adding, "Well it doesn't matter much. Just hurry up."

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon. Bye" I said as I ended the call.

Dropping the phone on the bed, I hurriedly undressed myself and grabbed the towel hanging on the doorknob as I sprinted to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, I drove up to Pizza Hut and parked my car.

As I made my way to the door, "_I could be playing Mass Effect now… never should have let Kelvin convince me to celebrate my birthday with his friends._" I thought to myself.

The dinner at Pizza Hut to celebrate my birthday was low-key; it only boasted a total of five people (aside from me) despite my numerous claims that I had a lot of friends. In attendance at my birthday party were Kelvin and his girlfriend, Grace, as well as their friend, Tina and my friend Thirdy. Nothing major happened at dinner although we did demolish four (pizza) before we left. It was then that Thirdy decided to go home since he had to go back to Cebu the next day. Kelvin and Grace tried to convince Tina to ride with me on our way to the carnival saying that it would be fun, or from my perspective, coerce her into riding with a boring guy. In the end, Tina agreed to ride with me. On our way to the carnival, we had an interesting conversation.

"Sorry about Kelvin and his girlfriend, they can be quite pushy sometimes." I apologized to her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. Besides it's the least I can do since I wasn't able to get you anything for your birthday." Tina answered.

"Well you shouldn't let them push you next time around into doing something you don't want to do."

"You know, I really wanted to ride with you…" Tina told me before she smiled.

"Really, that's nice to know…" I answered with a grin before adding, "If you want, we can go somewhere afterwards where we can talk more."

"I'd like that…"

After arriving at the carnival, we made our way to the entrance were Kelvin and Grace were waiting for us although we refrained from holding hands. The entire time we were walking around the carnival, I had an internal debate going over and over in my head.

"_Ryan… Aren't you an idiot? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Girls can't be trusted!_"

"_Well Ryan… Tina's a nice girl, I'm sure she's not like the others…_"

"_She might or she might not be… but didn't you already make plans for tonight already?_"

"_What plans? Spending the entire night alone at home playing a computer game? I'd hardly call that plans._"

"_I agree but you should honor your commitment to your inner gamer. Besides you already made preparations for Mass Effect 2!_"

"_Shut up Ryan. I'm spending the rest of the night with Tina. I can play Mass Effect tomorrow._"

"_But Ryan…_"

Eventually we decided to end the night by watching the carnival's main attraction. On our way to the tent, we passed by a tent with a sign that said, "Change the Universe with your own Power!"

"I wonder what that means." I asked the others.

"Huh? Oh it's probably just a carnival theme or something, come on, I don't want to be late." Tina said after glancing at the sign briefly.

"Alright… let's hurry up" I told her, grabbing her hand before rushing to the ticket line.

As we arrived at the tent where the main attraction was housed, we paid for the entrance and watched several acrobats and several exotic animals perform for the audience. I was especially excited when I saw the Panda, since it was one of my favorite animals aside from a furry Bear. After the show, we decided that it was already getting a bit late so we would be leaving early. As we made our way to the exit, we passed by once again at the tent with the weird sign. Curious about what the gimmick was about, I told the others that I would catch up with them before approaching the tent.

I slowly entered the tent, wary of the lack of light coming from inside the tent. The inside of the tent held nothing of interest except for a table with a small ivory bowl and a young woman sitting on a chair. Taking a chance, I sat down on the opposite chair and faced the young woman. She was dressed in a simple red flowing dress.

She looked at me quietly for several seconds before talking to me, "So… you wish to change the universe."

"Uhm… I guess I do."

"Interesting… tell me… what do you do?"

"I'm the CEO of Crescent Storm Enterprise."

"So much power you hold… at a tender age of 20."

"Wait… how did you know I'm 20 years old?"

She looked at me steadily before answering, "Everything I need to know about you… the universe provides."

"What kind of answer is that?" I muttered softly.

"Apparently not the answer you wanted. Shall we continue?" She answered with a smirk, surprising me.

"Might as well…" I answered, intrigued by her and her gimmick.

"Now then… The universe has provided you with a chance…"

"What chance?"

"The power to change the future of the universe as well as the power to change your future…"

"Isn't that essentially the same?"

"It might seem that way… Now are you willing to take hold of that power?"

I briefly pondered on the implications of her words before shrugging my shoulder, "Sure, what the hell."

She smiled enigmatically at me before reaching down to grab a small bottle and pouring a crystal-clear liquid on the bowl.

"Drink…" She said as she motioned to the bowl.

Taking hold of the ivory bowl in both hands, I winked at her before drinking the entire contents in one gulp. In the back of my mind, I wondered as to why I willingly drank something that I knew nothing about before chalking it up to the list of stupid things I did.

"Good luck then in changing the universe… Ryan." The young lady said to me, as I realized to my horror that my eyes are starting to grow heavy.

"Wait… how did you know… my…. name?" I managed to croak out before darkness consumed me.

_?_

_?_

I felt hands shaking me as I slowly start to regain consciousness, "_What the hell did that lady do to me?_" I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes. When I finally opened my eyes, I could see that I was in an alley as well as see two _strange _individuals standing over me as well as a third individual kneeling beside me. Staring at them in shock, I slapped my cheek in the hopes that I was dreaming but as I felt the pain on my cheek, I realized that this was real.

"Hey… what was that for?" the figure beside me asked.

"Nothing… just wanted to clear my head." I answered as I looked at the person beside me; she was dressed in a blue uniform that I unfortunately recognized.

The figure stood up and offered her hand to me, "Well I hope that helped since we have questions for you."

Grasping the offered hand, I looked straight at her eyes, thankful that she was human and speaking in English before answering her, "Before I answer your questions, mind sharing a translator with me, I seem to have lost mine."

She looked at me in surprise before pulling out a small earpiece from her pocket and giving it to me, "Here you, you can use my extra translator. Just return it when you buy a new translator."

"Sure. I'll be sure to do that." I told her as I'm placing the translator in my ear.

"Can we go on with the investigation then?" one of the figures beside us asked, the person's hand gripped firmly on the wrist of the other person.

"Hold your horses, Janus. Can't you see his not feeling that well right now." The human female said, gesturing towards me as I shake my head once again to help clear my head.

"Chelsea, I can obviously see that his condition isn't entirely reasonable but we have to determine as to whether a crime has been committed or not. Also how many times have I told you to NOT call me that?" The _TURIAN_ male answered.

"What do you mean a crime? What do you mean?" I asked, curious as to what was happening.

"You don't know?" Chelsea asked in surprise.

"My head really hurts. I can't remember much after what happened last night…" I lied, deciding to be cautious until I found out more.

"Ah… You must have had too much to drink then…" Chelsea concluded before asking, "Were you celebrating something"

Deciding to be honest for the moment, "Yeah, it was my birthday." I answered.

"It was your birthday? That would explain the headache if you had too much to drink." Chelsea said.

"As to the crime, we were on patrol when we saw this suit-rat…" Janus started to say.

"Quarian." I said, surprising the two CSEC officers and the Quarian.

Janus looked up at me curiously before continuing, "… Right… This Quarian was bent over you and was holding some kind of miniature machine or something when we apprehended her."

"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything to him and I wasn't trying to steal from him. I was just curious as to what kind of machine was in his bag." The Quarian said.

Confused by what she meant, "machine?" I asked dumbly.

Janus glanced at me curiously before raising his other hand to show my iPad.

"Ah… you mean that machine." I muttered softly.

"So the Quarian admits to taking your 'machine' from your bag. Would you like to charge her with Theft?" Chelsea asked me.

I stared at the Quarian for a few moments before facing Janus.

"There's no need, I don't think she meant me any harm and I'm sure she wasn't going to steal from me." I told him.

Janus looked at me for a few more minutes before releasing the Quarian, "Understood. If there's nothing else, I suggest you go on home. You don't look that well."

Nodding my head at him, I smiled at Chelsea, "Thank you for your assistance. I'll be sure to repay you for the translator when I have the chance."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Chelsea answered cheerfully.

I approached Janus and asked, "Can I have my property back?"

Janus looked at me carefully before handing over my iPad to me, "Of course. I suggest you take better care of your property in the future."

"I will."

"Well… we have to go on with our patrol. See you soon?" Chelsea asked as Janus started to go outside the alley.

"Of course, I still have to repay you for the translator. Before I forget, my name is Ryan." I told her with a smile.

"Alright then, Ryan, I'll see you around." Chelsea said before leaving the alley, leaving me with the Quarian.

The Quarian fidgeted as she stood still while sneaking glances at my iPad, during the entire conversation. Once the CSec officers had left the alley, she walked towards me.

The Quarian asked excitedly, "Uhm… Ryan? That is your name right? Can you tell me what kind of machine you're holding in your hand?"

I looked at the Quarian that was obviously fascinated with my iPad before answering, "Before I tell you, I'm going to have to ask for your help. Can you do that for me?"

The Quarian seemed to stare at me for several seconds before nodding her head, "Sure. I don't think you're a bad person and I think you're not a bigot against the Quarians, plus you helped me out of a jam with CSEC even though it was partly my fault."

I just stared at her in shock, surprised she thought up of all of that in just a span of minutes, "Yeah… first question though, what's your name and what year is it?" as I made my way to go out the alley

"You can call me Shani, if you're lucky I might tell you my full name…" Shani started to say as she followed me out of the alley before stopping suddenly, "Did you just ask me what year it is?"

I stopped and turned back to look at her, "Is there a problem, Shani?"

Shani just shook her head before walking towards me, "Nope, nothing is wrong. The year is 2173."

"… 10 years in the past…" I mutter softly, cradling my iPad tightly.

Shani stood silently beside me for a few seconds before grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the walkway, "You're not from around here are you." She asked as she's dragging me.

Surprised at her sudden action, I momentarily lost my footing before correcting it stopping me from falling fall flat on my face, I let her let me around. "Nope, as I said before, I'm here to celebrate my birthday. So it's kind of a vacation spot for me." I told her, "By the way, where are you taking me?" I asked her.

I caught up to her and we started walking around the ward side-by-side, holding hands.

"Hmmm I don't know. Where are you staying at, Ryan?"

"Not sure yet, I haven't found a place I'm interested in staying at yet."

"Well… if you want, you can stay at my place for the moment." Shani said quietly.

I glanced at her in surprise, "Thank you for the offer, but you don't have to do that for me. I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay."

"Oh… okay…." Shani muttered softly, as we continued walking.

As we walked around the ward, I admired several numerous stores that I knew I couldn't technically afford at all but I was enjoying the walk with my new companion as well as admiring the showcases of the various stores. I was especially envious of the omni-tool that were on show, but thankfully, Shani hadn't noticed yet that I wasn't wearing an omni-tool. Eventually we exited the ward and made our way to the elevator, when we passed by a console that excited Shani for some reason, as she let go of my hand and ran ahead.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's the Avina terminal, they just installed it to the wards a week ago and I've been dying to try it out for myself." Shani exclaimed excitedly.

"So why haven't you tried the other terminals in the other levels, like the Presidium?" I asked her.

Shani just looked at me before shaking her head, "I could but I can't deal with the stares from the other people."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, slightly alarmed at the possible implications.

"It's nothing really. I just can't handle as to how the other races look down on Quarians, in general. Treating us as thieves and outcasts, it gets on my nerves. That's why I tend to avoid the Presidium and hang out here instead."

"Alright… so would you like to use it now?"

"Sure… but I need to go do something first, so why don't you use the terminal first. I'll be right back soon after I finish my business… if you know what I mean…" Shani told me quietly, fidgeting slightly.

I just looked at her blankly for a few seconds before I realized as to what she meant, "Oh… alright. I'll be right here then. Take your time."

Shani nodded her head before turning around and dashed off to find a restroom. Knowing that it might take her awhile to come back, I decided to take the opportunity to try out the terminal.

Walking up in front of the terminal, I pressed the button and in front of me, a VI appeared in front of me.

"Welcome to Avina. Good afternoon, Officer McGee. It has been twelve hours since you have last used this network. How may I help you?"

I was slightly surprised as to how Avina addressed me when I realized that it must have assumed I was Chelsea since I was using her translator. I sighed in relief when I realized that this model wasn't updated yet with facial recognition software since I was clearly not Chelsea McGee. I chuckled softly at how her name sounded in my head before turning back to Avina.

"Yes, I would like to search for a name." I said firmly.

"Very well, name of the person?

"Ryan Cres D. Tan" I asked, slightly dreading what I would find out.

"Searching… Searching... Search completed. There is no one registered in that name in any known database. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, expand the search parameters for that name to include any news article found on Earth dating 2018."

"Searching… Search completed. I have found a hundred news articles about that person. Would you like to view them all?"

"… Is there a news article about him on January 22, 2018?"

"Yes, the article headline states the following, 'A Local Businessman Disappeared without a Trace on His Birthday.' Would you like to read the article?"

"No, there's no need for that." I answered, feeling numb from the realization that my disappearance was of great import at that time.

"Very well, how else may I help you, Officer McGee?"

I was still feeling out of sorts from what was happening, "_I'm in a freaking computer game universe… What the hell is happening here? Have to remain calm… wait… my disappearance is apparently history in this universe so… is this universe even for real?_"

I massaged my head as I was starting to get a headache from all the questions that were now crowding around in my head. Looking back at Avina, I knew I had to know if it still existed in this universe, "Yes, I would like a search made of video games released by BioWare on the year 2007."

"Searching… Searching… Search completed. On that year, BioWare did not release any video games"

When I heard Avina's answer, "_Oh shit… it's not there... Mass Effect isn't there at all._"

The implications of my 'discovery' of this universe meant that everything I knew might not necessarily be true.

"This cannot be happening…" I muttered to myself over and over again as I started pulling my hair out of anxiety.

"What's not happening?" A voice asked from behind me, a hand placing itself on my shoulder.

The situation I found myself, the startling discovery, and the unexpected intrusion from behind all resorted into one inevitable outcome. I freaked out uncontrollably by screaming hard.

"Hey… It's just me! It's Shani!" Shani said, as she turned me around to face her.

"Are you alright?" Shani asked, concern in her voice when she saw that I wasn't looking too good.

As we entered the store, I could see that it was actually a small diner. Shani led me to a nearby empty table and sat me down. Taking the seat across from me, she looked at me quietly for a few minutes.

I was grateful for her silence as I tried to keep myself together.

"_What happened to me? What did that carnival lady do to me? Why am I here? Why wasn't Mass Effect created? What's going to happen to me? What the HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"_

I slammed my hand down hard on the table, causing Shani to jump slightly in shock. When I realized what I just did, I looked at Shani before muttering, "I'm sorry."

Shani looked at me quietly before reaching out to hold my hand, "It's going to be okay, Ryan. I won't just leave you alone like this."

I gave Shani a small smile before adding, "I know… but I'm sure my iPad has something to do with it."

Shani looked at me for a few seconds before giggling softly, "That might be true…"

At her response, I also chuckled as well until we were both laughing out loud, drawing the attention of the other customers who were curious what a Human and a Quarian would be laughing about.

Eventually Shani quieted down enough to ask me the dreaded question, I knew that I wouldn't be able to answer truthfully, "What happened?"

I looked at her for a few seconds before giving her the answer I knew that was the truth, "I'm all alone now…"

Author's Note: Well… this chapter sounds fun… Hope you guys R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Anew

Author's Note: Ryan (I) am not having schizophrenic nor does do I have multiple personality disorder. Ryan just likes to argue with himself on stuff in his own head. Honestly not many people would understand what they are talking about in their own head.

As for reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH. Although romance is not yet there, there are already two possible relationships that exist, wonder if you found them? Also as of this timeline, Shepard is 19 and has JUST enlisted in the Alliance.

Pointless Questions: Since I already said I'm blowing up canon and the game does not exist in this universe (hence no canon), should Garrus resign from C-Sec? Should Wrex become a mercenary leader? Should Rannoch be freed without bloodhsed? Should Virgil be saved way waaaay early? Should the Illusive Man be killed? And finally should I continue writing this story?

I own the story and Bioware owns Mass Effect… and together we created a new universe… where Mass Effect is not a game. Might need someone to check up on grammatical error and stuff…

**Last Chapter**

_Eventually Shani quieted down enough to ask me the dreaded question, I knew that I wouldn't be able to answer truthfully, "What happened?"_

_I looked at her for a few seconds before giving her the answer I knew that was the truth, "I'm all alone now…"_

**Chapter Two: Starting Anew**

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel - Wards_

_Shani (Quarian)_

Shani looked at the human in front of her in concern, as he shared a startling revelation. She empathized with his situation and knew that it was quite difficult to be suddenly alone with no one to rely on, as she reached over to take his hands in hers once again.

"You're not alone, Ryan." Shani said earnestly, "You have me. I won't leave you alone just like that. Besides you still have to tell me about that machine in your hand."

Ryan could only stare at me blankly before chuckling softly as he nodded his head, "Your right about that."

Shani just smiled, seeing that Ryan was at least laughing instead of moping.

Ryan asked as he placed the iPad on the table, "So you really want to know what this is?"

Realizing that he really was serious, Shani just nodded her head.

Ryan smiled softly before continuing, "Now I'm no expert but this machine is called an iPad. It has many various functions but one drawback is it has limited space. This particular model only has 280 gigabyte worth of space that I can use. Since I only use the iPad to play games as well as record documents that are important for me, this model is good enough for me."

Shani digested the information quietly that Ryan had just shared before asking a question, "So it's similar to the omni-tool then?"

Ryan paused for a few minutes before answering, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Shani smiled to herself, proud that she got it right as she glanced at Ryan's wrist before realizing something, "Ryan? Where is your omni-tool?"

Ryan looked up guiltily, "Uhm… I don't have one."

Shani looked at him alarmed at the situation, "What do you mean you don't have one? Did you lose it somewhere? Don't you know that there are hackers who can take your identity just by having your omni-tool?"

Ryan just looked up at Shani in mild surprise, "I did not know that. Fortunately for me, I don't actually have an omni-tool so I doubt that anyone can steal my identity."

"You mean you really don't have your own omni-tool? What do you use then?" Shani asked incredulously.

Instead of answering me, Ryan just shrugged his shoulders and lifted up the iPad.

As she stared in shock at the human, Shani wondered about the situation she currently found herself in, considering the absurdity of what was happening and how it happened. She was just minding her own business when there was a small explosion at a nearby alley. Shani ran to the alley, curious as to what had happened as well as to help if she could. She expected to find a small crater from the explosion everyone just heard but instead she found a completely intact and normal alley, the likes of which could be found anywhere in the wards except there was a human male lying down a few meters inside the alley and a small bag beside him. When Shani knelt down beside the human, she fully intended to check if he had any injuries but instead was drawn immediately to a portable machine that was visible inside the bag. As she picked up the bag, she was…

Shani looked up in alarm suddenly, "Ryan, where is your bag?"

Ryan looked up at me and was about to answer when he suddenly realized it wasn't with him, "Oh shit… its back at the alley!"

Without a word, we both stood up and ran out the diner, just as the waitress was on her way to our table.

"The nerve of some people!" The waitress muttered as she made her way back to the counter.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel - Wards_

_Ryan (Human)_

Ryan ran through the corridors of the wards, determined to get back to the bag before anyone else got it. He tried to dodge as many people as he could that were in his way but was forced to push his way past several of them nonetheless. Whenever Ryan had a chance, he turned his head back to see if Shani was able to keep up with, which she was able to do so easily but she also occasionally stopped to apologize to someone he had pushed down in his haste.

"_I'm glad I met someone that didn't try to kill me immediately when I got here_" Ryan thought to himself as he leaped over small flight of stairs to a long hallway that he thought was vaguely familiar.

"_If it wasn't for her I would have gone insane._"

"_Now you're just pessimistic, Ryan, you know that eventually you'd have gotten your head out of the gutter_."

"_Probably… but at least with her around, I don't have to go insane._"

"_Quite right… but you'd best keep your past a secret._"

"_Of course…_" Ryan pointed out to himself in his head, as he ran past a corner, accidentally running into a couple of guys a few meters away, who had just left what looked like a diner. Muttering an apology, Ryan was about to continue running before he heard Shani calling out to him and pointing to the corner he had passed by.

"_Better keep your wits about you if you're just going to get lost, Ryan._"

"_Remind me why I'm arguing with myself again?_" Ryan thought to himself as jogged back to where Shani was and followed her as she ran ahead of him, his eye catching a glimpse of someone vaguely familiar inside the diner before losing sight of him as he turned the corner.

"_It's because you think better when you do argue with yourself and besides you don't have much of a social life especially in this universe, that it's best to argue with yourself and there's also the fact the we both know that you just want to justify your actions with a clear conscience. Although how THAT even works when you're just talking to yourself in your own head is beyond me._"

"_Meh… if it works… it works._"

Ryan saw Shani ran into a corner ahead of him, with Ryan shortly coming up from behind and found himself in the very alley that he was first found and Shani already holding the bag.

Ecstatic that the bag was still there, Ryan jogged towards Shani who handed over the bag to him.

"Thank god, no one got here before we did. I wouldn't want anyone to get their hands on my bag." Ryan exclaimed gratefully as he opened the bag enough to check inside the bag.

Ryan mumbled what he found in his bag while comparing what he found in the bag to what he expected to find in the bag, "Alright then, time to check what we have here… iPhone… check… Wallet… check… Box of… yeah never mind that… Android… check… PSP… check… DS… check… oh what's this? I forgot I had this in my bag… is it safe?… check… Everything's good."

Smiling to himself, Ryan closed the bag, content that everything was in order and was about to tell Shani that everything's alright, when I noticed her being silent and looking straight at me. I wondered what was bothering her, so I turned around and saw the three guys who I had accidentally bowled over earlier. Unfortunately for us, they had what looked like pistols pointed at us.

"There you guys are! I thought we lost you back there when you suddenly disappeared but lucky for us, we found you two in a nice secluded alley. You two found the perfect place for a loser and a suit-rat to die in." The guy in charge of us said, as he positioned his gun on Shani who hand was on her own pistol but she hadn't had time to pull it out.

"The name's Lothar, not that it's gonna matter to you. What's in the bag?" Lothar asked us.

"What's in my bag? There's nothing inside. Well… nothing that you should be concerned about anyway." Ryan told him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Lothar answered, "Show me what's inside. Nice and easy or your suit-rat might end up with a bullet to her brains." He added while his companions chuckled at the threat.

Ryan just grimaced before opening the bag carefully so that only I could see inside and placed my hand inside the bag.

"_We need a miracle if we're going to get out of this…_" Ryan thought to himself, as he closed his hand on the object that he was now happy to have found in his bag.

"Alright… nice and easy… take it out slowly and…" Lothar began to instruct me when we heard a voice behind them.

"There you are you filthy pyjacks!" someone bellowed from behind Lothar and his two friends before the sound of a gun being fired was heard.

Seeing that Lothar and the other two were distracted, Ryan pulled out what he was holding in his bag, quickly aimed at Lothar and fired.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel - Wards_

_? (?)_

He was contracted by a group of store owners who were complaining about a small-time gang lord wannabe who was harassing them constantly. C-Sec was unable to act because they had no spine for this kind of justice and the other mercenary groups couldn't find the time to handle this because they had their own problems, so it was up to other mercenaries to pick up the slack. Fortunately for them, he was in the Citadel for a few days waiting for a large juicy contract and didn't have anything else planned.

So here he was prowling the Wards looking for his target, which wasn't all that hard since they didn't know anything about keeping a low profile. He had been trailing them for quite awhile as they barged into several businesses and extorting them for their money, but still he bided his time until they could go somewhere alone where no one else could get hurt. That put a cramp in his style since he loved a good fight but his client's wanted it done discreetly and without civilian casualties, fortunately for him these guys hadn't noticed him just yet.

His quarry entered a diner that looked shady, so he went in as well thinking that this would be the place, but saw that there were several other people in the diner but no sign of his target. Wondering if his target had somehow slipped away, he took a seat and was approached by a female human.

"So what is it you wanted?" The female asked me.

"Uhm… I'm not here to…" he was about to tell her that I wasn't interested when he felt hunger gnawing at his belly and realized that he hadn't eaten in a while, "You know what… give me one burger."

"Alright then, so that's one order of burger coming right up... You sure one is enough? You know, we don't hardly see your kind down here but then again money is money right?" She said, as he paid for his order.

"You don't say…" He muttered softly as the human female left him alone, a few minutes later he saw his target leave the rest room and took up shop in one of the tables nearby.

When he saw that they were here to stay for awhile, he tried eavesdropping on their conversation, thankful that he was sufficiently hiden. He was both surprised and pleased to find out that they weren't particularly being quite about their shady dealings at all.

"So Lothar, how much did we get from the stores that we offered 'protection'?" one of them asked.

"We got around 10k credits in total." The guy he assumed was Lothar said.

"What? Last week, we got around 30k from the stores around here, what happened?" the other guy exclaimed in anger.

"I don't know, but I suggest that after we finish up our rounds, we'll visit them again and find out why they're holding out on us." Lothar told the group.

"_Wouldn't you like to know why they are paying you less…_" he thought to himself, grinning at the thought that most of the profits the stores had earned this week went into the 50 thousand credit bounty on Lothar's head.

Just then the human female came back and dropped the burger in front of me before moving on to my target's table where she placed the food he assumed they had ordered as well. After awhile, he noted the target and his companions were eating in silence, so he began to eat the burger in front of him.

Over the years, since the introduction of the Human race into the Galactic community, there have been several introductions of human culture to the galactic community that had a profound impact on the other species. The most notable of course was their food and culinary ability, which was surprisingly appreciated by the other species. Hence the number of diners that began to hire human cooks in the wards that were able to cook both levo-based and dextro-based food depending on the customers.

Over the years, he had eaten several kinds of 'burgers' whenever he happened to indulge in this luxury, but the burger he was currently eating bested all of the other burgers by a wide margin. With a big grin on his face, he devoured the burger in just a few bites. Realizing that his target wouldn't be leaving just yet, he called the human female over and ordered a dozen burgers much to her delight and his pleasure when it was delivered promptly.

After devouring eleven burgers in silence, he noticed his target approach him and was just about to grab the shotgun on his back when they passed him by. Apparently they had just finished eating, seeing no point in hurrying up to catch up to them just yet, he had just finished the burger when he heard a loud commotion at the entrance of the diner. Concerned about what might have happened outside, he stood up just as a human male ran past the window before disappearing. A second later, he saw his target and his companion ran past the window as well, the three of them holding their guns.

Grunting in frustration, he ran out the diner and started to run after his target. He barely managed to keep until he saw his target enter what looked like an alley. He smiled as he approached the alley, his hands holding the shotgun steadily before bursting into the alley with a shout.

"There you are you filthy pyjacks!"

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel - Wards_

_Shani (Quarian)_

Shani was afraid. No… that's wrong… she was petrified of the thought of dying, as she stared at the three guys who had accosted them in the alley. Shani glanced at Ryan and was surprised to see him calm in this situation.

"_If only I had gotten to my gun in time, this wouldn't have happened._" Shani berated herself as she stood still, her hand placed on her gun.

Shani was barely aware of the conversation that Ryan and the apparent leader were having as she tried to think of a way to get out of the situation.

"_Cause a commotion? That's it… but with what? I should have learned how to make my own droid._"

"_How about I fire first… they don't look like their pros but… no… they're guns are all aimed at us. I'd be dead before I manage to get my gun out…_"

"_Think Shani… THINK!_"

Just then she heard a voice behind the three.

"There you are you filthy pyjacks!"

Then she heard a gun being fired upon and saw the legs of one of the two companions of Lothar being blown right out of him, blood smearing the floor as he screamed in agony. The second after that, Shani saw Ryan pull out a strange gun from his bag and fire at Lothar, the bullet going through Lothar's chest. Seizing the chance, Shani pulled out her Kessler III pistol and opened fire at the other guy and was surprised that her rounds went right through the guy's stomach.

Now that they had some breathing room, Shani looked up and saw a Krogan slowly approaching them, his shotgun aimed at us.

"What happened here?" The Krogan asked warily.

Noticing that Ryan quite for some reason. Shani decided to answer for them "They tried to rob us. Thank you for your assistance."

"Don't worry about it. I was hired to kill these guys anyway. What a bunch of losers… they didn't even bother buying shields." The Krogan exclaimed as he kicked over the guy whose leg he had shot off and placed his shotgun against his head before firing point-blank, the guy's blood splattering on the floor.

Shani could only stare at the carnage and ease with which the Krogan had killed that man, "I think I'm going to be sick…" she muttered softly as she turned away from the sight.

The Krogan laughed at her reaction, "Don't worry about it. Eventually you'll get used to it."

The Krogan made his way to Lothar and exclaimed in surprised, "Now that's a lot of blood for one round… You're friend must have shot the heart or something… He's dead… Do you humans always bleed this much? Oh well… There goes my bounty… "

Surprised at what the Krogan had said, Shani turned around to see the Krogan making his way towards Ryan.

"Hey kid… Are you okay?" The Krogan asked Ryan as he had yet to say anything since the shooting began.

Shani looked on in concern at Ryan as they could see he was opening his mouth but no words were coming out.

"You think he's in shock or something?" The Krogan asked her.

Shani was about to nod her head when Ryan did something totally unexpected, he turned around, grabbed a hold of the wall and vomited on the floor.

Seeing what he just did, the Krogan just smirked before saying, "Yeah… he'll be alright."

Ryan breathed heavily as he turned around to look at us, his face slightly pale.

"So Wrex… what brings you to the neighborhood?" Ryan asked wearily.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel - Wards_

_Ryan (Human)_

Ryan silently laughed at the expression Wrex was expressing at his sudden question.

Shani just looked at me in silence before asking, "You know this Krogan?"

Ryan shook his head, "Not really, but I have heard about him. Urdnot Wrex, the baddest Krogan in the universe."

After hearing what Ryan just said, Wrex just smirked, "I see my reputation has even reached you Humans."

Wrex pointed out to the three corpses in front of us before kicking Lothar's corpse, "As to why I'm here, I was hired to kill this guy but you took care of him before I could."

"There's a bounty on his head?" Shani asked in amazement.

"Yeah, several store owners had put out a hit on his head and it was my job to kill him…" Wrex said before adding begrudgingly, "but you're friend there killed him so the bounty is his."

Ryan just stood there silently, trying to understand what had happened when he heard Wrex suddenly ask, "So what's with that gun in your hand. I haven't seen anything like it before."

Ryan looked up in surprise before looking at the gun he held in his hand, a Desert Eagle. It was a gift from my gun nut friend when he heard that I was moving to a neighborhood that was known for a number of muggings.

Looking up at Wrex, Ryan answered truthfully, "It's an old fashioned human gun, given to me by a good friend."

"For such an old gun, it sure packs some heat, Ryan." Shani pointed out.

"Yeah… it does…" Ryan agreed with a smile.

"Well I have to go. Take care of yourselves, you two lovebirds." Wrex said as he made his way out the alley.

"We're not -" Shani started to say.

"It's not what you thi-" Ryan began.

"I'm kidding… Kids today… can't take a joke. Anyway Ryan was it? Just go to 'Lorenzo's Café' to get your payment. I have places to go."

"Wait…" Ryan called out to Wrex, who stopped to look at him.

"What is it?" Wrex asked.

"Why don't you come with us? I might have a job for you." Ryan said seriously.

"You have a job for me? Sounds intriguing… what the hell, I might as well. There's nothing else to do anyway." Wrex said after giving it some thought.

"Alright then, let's go before C-Sec arrives and we get arrested." Wrex pointed.

Shani just nodded her head in agreement, "He's right. We should get out of here."

"Not yet, there's still something I need to do." Ryan said, as he knelt beside Lothar's body.

"Shani, can you take out everything that's in Lothar's omni-tool? There might be something there we can use."

"Sure. It will be easy, just give me a minute." Shani said, as she also knelt beside Lothar's body and grabbed ahold of his arm where his omni-tool was located.

Wrex idly picked up one of the pistols the three used, "Kessler I? That's pathetic…" he muttered idly as he tossed the pistol into an open trashcan.

Looking up, Ryan saw Wrex throw the pistol in the trashcan, "What are you doing?" he asked, as he stood up and retrieved the pistol from the trashcan.

"That thing's a piece of trash, Ryan. Kessler I Pistols are a waste of money, it has so many flaws it's a wonder Hanhe-Kedar didn't run out of business from selling these." Wrex pointed out, as Ryan placed the pistol in his bag.

"It doesn't matter. For the job I'm aiming for, we're going to need everything we can get if we're going to succeed. Ryan told him, as he picked up the two other pistols and placed them in his bag.

"I'm done." Shani exclaimed as she stood up.

"Alright… Let's get out of here." Ryan told them before looking at Wrex, "Wrex? You know where to go, why don't you take us there?"

"Sure. Just follow me, we don't want to get lost." Wrex said as he went out the alley.

Wrex lead us out of the alley and out into the Wards. Ryan and Shani followed Wrex quietly as he led them towards several hallways until eventually they found their destination, Lorenzo's Café.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – C-Sec Headquarters_

_Chelsea (Human)_

Chelsea sat at her desk as she tried to write out a report of the day's happenings during her round but couldn't concentrate since she kept thinking about that guy she met at the alley.

"_Ryan… I wonder what it is about him that's intriguing me so much_._ He's not that handsome and he doesn't look like he's strong… but I can tell that there's strength within him… Now I'm just being silly… I only just met the guy…"_

Chelsea shook her head to try and clear her thoughts when she heard Janus and his closest friend in C-Sec enter the office where she and Janus were assigned. Chelsea glanced at the photo on her desk, showing her entire family, majority of her siblings were already married and had nice _safe_ jobs unlike her. She didn't have anyone special in her life unless you counted Janus but he's a turian but he was still special to him… she just didn't know in what way yet.

She sighed in frustration as she grabbed the cup on her table. Her action did not go unnoticed as Janus looked at his partner for almost a year before approaching her, "What's eating you?"

"Nothing… just this damn report I'm trying to write. For some reason, I can't think straight." Chelsea said before sipping her coffee.

"Hmmm it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain human we found in an alley is it?" Janus asked, his tone lightly teasing.

"I have no idea what you mean." Chelsea denied although she was blushing.

"Oh… what's this? Little Chelsea found herself a man already? When do we get to meet him?" the other Turian said in mock surprise.

"Shut it Garrus. He's not my man and he probably left already." Chelsea told him in frustration.

"Nah… I doubt he would leave just like that, besides he still has to repay you for the translator you lent to him." Janus pointed out.

"That's right!" Chelsea answered, perking up happily before frowning slightly, "I forgot to give him my contact information though."

Garrus upon hearing that couldn't take it anymore and just laughed at the seemingly distraught Chelsea. Eventually Janus also joined in laughing as Chelsea continued to pout, slightly put off at the way they were teasing her.

"Guys it's not that funny…" Chelsea pointed out quietly.

"I know… but still…" Garrus started to say when they heard a voice coming from the intercom,

"Kandros?! Report to my office now!"

"Sounds like trouble… what did you do?" Garrus asked Janus.

"I did my job." Janus answered before leaving the office.

Chelsea could only look at Janus' back as he left the office, fearing the worst.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – Wards_

_Shani (Quarian)_

Shani and her two companions were walking the Wards after they had left Lorenzo's Café after conducting their 'business' with Wrex' clients. After clearing up the mixup as to who had killed Lothar, Ryan was paid the 50 thousand credit bounty who then used it to pay for Wrex' services as a bodyguard, as to what being a bodyguard entailed she did not know but had a feeling Ryan would tell them soon. She was further surprised and irritated when Ryan asked them if there was an antique store dealing in human technology since she could have told him the answer herself. Shani led the two to the antique store herself since she already knew where it was located.

Shani noticed Ryan pull out another portable machine that was somehow smaller than the other machine she found in his bag. She was about to ask what it was when she noticed that Ryan looked like he was getting frustrated. Deciding to leave him alone for the moment, Shani decided to check out what she had recovered from Lothar's omni-tool.

"_Let's see now… various spam messages… useless… hmmm interesting a decryption program... nah… my program is way better than this one… several contacts that sound promising… and… what's this large folder?"_

When Shani opened the folder, she stopped in her tracks and stared at what she was seeing. Ryan didn't notice that Shani had stopped and ran into her.

"Shani? You okay? What happened?" Ryan asked her, concerned as to what might have happened.

"Uhm… I'm okay… nothing happened okay… let's go!" Shani blurted out suddenly before running off.

"Quarians are weird…" Wrex muttered to himself before jogging after them, as Shani left them with Ryan running after her shouting, "Wait for us!"

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – C-Sec Headquarters_

_Janus (Turian)_

Janus left the office of his superior, his fists clenched tightly as he seethed with rage at what had transpired in the room. Quietly he went to the office, ignoring the greetings of both Chelsea and Garrus as he made his way to his desk and started cleaning it up.

"Hey Janus… what are you doing?" Garrus asked in surprise at what he was doing.

"Cleaning my desk, effective as of right now, I have resigned from C-Sec." Janus answered stoically.

"What! What do you mean your resigning?!" Chelsea asked in shock.

"Was it the investigation you were doing?" Garrus asked quietly.

"Yes…" Janus raged at Garrus, "I can't take all this bureaucratic bullshit anymore. My investigation was stalled once again by politics and he had the nerve to order me to stop investigating it for the good of the people. People died because of what those bastards did and there's nothing C-Sec can do because they are protected by people like our superiors."

Garrus placed his hands on his arms and tried to calm him down, "Janus, calm down… we're going to get those bastards. I promise you that."

"It's too late, Garrus. I'm done playing by their rules. Now it's time to play by my own rules." Janus vowed as he finished up clearing his table.

As he made his way to the door, Janus stopped by Chelsea and muttered, "I'm sorry Chelsea… It has to be this way for now…"

Chelsea just nodded her head, resigned to losing Janus.

Garrus called out to Janus just as he was about to leave the room, "Janus... wait… Good luck… If you find something worthwhile let me know, I might just join you…"

Janus looked at Garrus in the eye for a few seconds, before nodding his head and leaving the office.

As Janus made his way out of C-Sec, he thought about his future plans.

"_I've done the only thing that could atone for the deaths of those I failed to save… it's time to take matters in my own hands… the first thing I'm going to need is to find a decent rifle…_"

Having made up his mind, Janus made his way to weapon dealer that he knew very well at the Wards.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – Wards_

_Ryan (Human)_

Ryan ran after Shani as she led them through the wards, he was curious as to why she was running but decided to ask her at another time. Ryan gradually noticed that the stores that he passed by slowly became more reputable and the people looked more or less civilized than in the rest of the wards.

Eventually Ryan saw Shani stop in front at a store, jogging up to her he asked as he took deep ragged breaths, "Why did you run? I thought something happened to you."

"I told you, nothing bad happened… I just felt like running that's all…" Shani answered before gesturing to the store, "Well this is the store you wanted to see. Let's go in."

Ryan was about to enter the store when noticed the store adjacent to it. He's mouth dropped open and he could only stare at the store he was seeing in shock. Wrex noticed that Ryan was apparently out of it, so he grabbed his collar and dragged him inside the antique store muttering to him, "We'll go in there LATER, kid."

Once inside, Ryan tried to compose himself from the shock just as the proprietor of the store approached them.

"So what can I do for you folks?" asked the owner, a middle-aged human male, as he glanced at Ryan's companions.

"I was wondering if you also bought items from customers." Ryan said as he placed his hand inside his bag.

"Yes we do. On occasion and if the customer has something I want, I…" the proprietor started to say when he noticed what Ryan had pulled out of his bag, "Is… Is that an iPhone 5S?"

"Yes it is" Ryan said, confusing the rest of his companions when they saw how excited the proprietor was.

The proprietor glanced at them before continuing, "Suffice to say, this model looks surprising well-preserved. Where did you find it? Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. So you wish to sell it?"

"Yes that's right. I'm very interested in selling this, at a fair price, of course." Ryan told him, the proprietor excited at the prospect of having a real artifact in his store.

"Yes… of course, the price will be sufficiently adequate. I'm willing to offer 900 thousand credits for the iPhone." the proprietor told them.

"Nine Hundred Thousand Credit?!" Wrex muttered, impressed at the amount.

"That is a lot, but I'm sure this piece is worth more than that." Ryan said, hoping that his gamble would work.

"While it's true that the iPhone is more than what I am paying you but the store just doesn't have the credits to offer you." The proprietor said dejectedly, sensing the opportunity to be lost.

"Ryan, give the man a break, will you?" Shani said, feeling sorry for the proprietor.

"I MIGHT consider parting with the phone but only on one condition." Ryan said, fidgeting under the intense stares of both Wrex and Shani, "Am I correct in assuming this business is owned by you?"

"You are correct to assume that, sir." The proprietor said, confirming Ryan's suspicions.

"Alright, I have with me several other 'artifacts' that might interest you. I'm willing to provide them to you at a later date but for now I'm selling you this iPhone for 900 thousand credits and a 50% stake of your store." Ryan told the owner his proposal.

"Really… you wish to go on a partnership with me? Whatever for… never mind the reason, I can live with your offer. As you can see, this store has been going downhill but I'm willing to take a chance on you. What choice do I have? You have yourself a deal, partner. The name's Sven." The owner said after thinking about it for awhile.

"Very good, I'd like the 900 thousand credits in a credit chip. Sad to say, Sven, I don't have an omni-tool yet." Ryan told his new partner, as he handed the iPhone to Sven.

"You don't have an omni-tool? Don't worry about it, I have myself an extra. It's a slightly older model but it should suit you for now. The money is in the omni-tool already." Sven said, as he went to the counter and placed the iPhone inside the cabinet before pulling out an omni-tool and giving it to Ryan.

"Thanks for the help, Sven."

"Anytime partner, now if you'll excuse me. I need to contact my lawyer in order."

"Good luck with that. I'll see you in a few days, alright?" Ryan said as he made his way out the door, his companions following him.

Outside the store, Ryan could tell Shani and Wrex had questions about what had just happened, but he kept quiet since he knew that they wouldn't really understand what he was doing just yet. Making his way to the store beside Sven's, he turned around to face Shani and Wrex. Unknown to them, someone who was just passing by noticed the group and tried to eavesdrop.

"You know… when I first got here, I didn't know what to do. I felt lost and alone but with you guys with me, I know that things will get better. There are a lot of things that I want to do, but I'm going to need your help. We're going to need a lot of help and resources. That's why I took a chance and it succeeded beyond my wildest dream. Now it's time. Time for us to make a stand and do what others should have done. We are going to keep those we care about safe from harm and make a difference in this universe. We are going to show them all that there are still those who care about others without malice. I'm not so good with long speeches, and what I'm saying might sound strange at this time… but believe me when I tell you. That this… is the start of something new." Ryan proclaimed to his friends.

With his speech done, Ryan turned around to look at the store that had both shocked him and given him hope, its sign glowing brightly on top of the entrance, **CRESCENT STORM ENTERPRISE**.

Author's Notes: What do you guys think? Continue or not…


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for the Future

Author's Note: I own the story and majority of the characters but BioWare owns Mass Effect.

While I'm sorry I lost several readers because of the internal dialogue, good news is that internal dialogue won't necessarily be seen anymore unless it's needed. Bad news is that during the writing of Chapter 2, I felt like the dialogue is not enough to tell the story so for chapter three

To the author that got confused about the line about "Official Start", Chapter 1 stated that Ryan stayed up till dawn on his birthday playing Mass Effect and then went on to sleep the entire morning or so, so when he woke up. That was the time, wherein he started to celebrate his birthday. Just like when someone says that they will be working on a project at 2 PM but wasted time first by going online and doing stuff and then at 3 PM is the actual time where they started doing the project.

Now things are starting to look up in this story. To the readers, I will literally destroy parts of the canon while staying true to the mass effect universe.

**Last Chapter**

"_You know… when I first got here, I didn't know what to do. I felt lost and alone but with you guys with me, I know that things will get better. There are a lot of things that I want to do, but I'm going to need your help. We're going to need a lot of help and resources. That's why I took a chance and it succeeded beyond my wildest dream. Now it's time. Time for us to make a stand and do what others should have done. We are going to keep those we care about safe from harm and make a difference in this universe. We are going to show them all that there are still those who care about others without malice. I'm not so good with long speeches, and what I'm saying might sound strange at this time… but believe me when I tell you. That this… is the start of something new." Ryan proclaimed to his friends._

_With his speech done, Ryan turned around to look at the store that had both shocked him and given him hope, its sign glowing brightly on top of the entrance, __**CRESCENT STORM ENTERPRISE**__._

**Chapter Three: Preparing for the Future**

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – Wards_

_Shani (Quarian)_

Shani just stared at Ryan in shock as he made that weird speech, but strangely she felt excited about the implications his speech because to her it meant that he would be doing something to fight against the discriminations that other Quarians have been facing. Shani knew that such an undertaking would be difficult but she felt that she owed it to herself to help Ryan in his endeavor.

"I'll help out in whatever way I can."

Ryan turned to look at me and nodded his head, "Thank you Shani. I'm going to count on your help. You're on your pilgrimage right?"

"Yes, I am but I haven't found something yet that I might be proud of handing over to the Fleet."

Ryan answered slowly, "I'm sure you'll find be able to find something but I might be able to help with that… Although it might take awhile before we can get there."

"Really!? You're going to help me with my Pilgrimage? Thank you so much, I can wait for that time to come."

Ryan just smiled at her, "That's what friends do. Come on, we have a lot of work to do."

Shani just nodded her head before glancing at Wrex who was quiet.

"Wrex? Are you okay?"

Wrex just looked at me before muttering, "Yeah… I'm okay. What he said just reminded me of something in my past."

Ryan looked at Wrex quietly, "We are not going to fail, Wrex. I can promise you that."

Wrex just nodded his head, "You'd better not."

"Alright… I don't know what just happened but it's getting really late so why don't we find someplace to stay?"

Ryan glanced at me smirking, "I thought you already had your own place?"

"Well I want to stay somewhere nice for once. Please Ryan, besides don't we need a place to talk?"

Shani pleaded, hoping that Ryan would take pity and take them to a nice hotel, so she can spend the night in luxury.

"You're right… I guess we'd better look for an apartment then." Ryan consented s he activated his omni-tool, "How do you search available apartments?" he asked sheepishly.

Shani could barely answer coherently when she realized that Ryan was actually serious in acquiring an apartment for them.

"Uhm… I'll do that for you."

Shani activated her own omni-tool and was about to search the local listings when she heard Wrex take out his shotgun and point it at someone behind them, "Hold it right there, turian." He growled.

"I'm not here to make any trouble." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Turning around, Shani saw a turian with his hands raised in front of him. It took her awhile before she realized who it was.

"Janus?"

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – Wards_

_Janus (Turian)_

"Easy there Krogan, I'm not here to make any trouble. I just want to talk."

Janus said as he tried to diffuse the tense situation. The human looked at him in surprise as recognition set in.

"What are you doing here?" the human asked.

"I was going to buy something nearby but then I noticed you, so I thought I'd check up on you… but then I heard your speech."

Janus knew that the likelihood of the human's claim actually happening was nonexistent, because of C-Sec regulations, political obstructions, mercenary groups, and bandits, but he felt that here was someone who looked actually serious about what he said.

"You did? So what do you think about my goal?" Ryan asked, surprising him.

"Your goal is an idealistic dream. No one can actually ever keep everyone safe. Face facts, kid. You're in over your head on this one."

Ryan just raised his eyebrow as he smirked, "You seem to be under the misconception that my goal is to keep everyone safe. Sadly you're mistaken, what I meant was, I would do what I can to keep **THOSE PEOPLE** I care about to be kept safe but I'm not naïve enough to believe that I can do that on my own. That's why I'm looking for people to help me in realizing my goal. So really, my goal is not so idealistic after all. Although I would help them keep those they care about safe as well."

Janus could only stare at the human in shock at his statement. He wasn't such a kid after all if he knew the limitations of what he can do by himself. It was with a pang of regret that Janus realized that he himself hadn't learned yet the limitations of what he can do seeing as he tried to fight an entire government on his own to honor those he failed to protect that day and worse… he had failed.

Looking up at the three people in front of him, Janus realized that Ryan wasn't all that different from himself. The only difference was that Ryan was wise enough to ask for help from people who could help him while he was too proud to ask for help, going so far as to abandon his two friends despite knowing that he could count on them. Deep down Janus knew that if he had gone along with his current plan in avenging the victims, he wouldn't have survived at all. Taking a deep breath, Janus finally decided to swallow his own pride.

"You're right, that is different and a far better plan than what I would have done. Ryan… I need to ask for your help."

Ryan just looked at him, "Alright… but we're going to have to go somewhere private if we're going to continue this discussion. Shani, have you found anything yet?"

Shani looked up at Ryan, "Not yet, it would help if you have any particular preference."

"Let me see… are there any apartments that have at least 8 bedrooms, a large dining room area, and if at all possible, located at the Presidium." Ryan answered after contemplating about it.

Janus knew that the apartments in the Presidium cost hundreds of thousands of credits and doubted that they could afford it and tried to offer his own apartment.

"You know, we could just…"

"Alright, I found a suitable apartment, Ryan." Shani interrupted him, "It has everything you asked for, as well as the basic necessities needed. It costs around 300 thousand credits a month.

Janus could only cringe at the exuberant price and thought Ryan would balk at the price but he was surprised by what he did next.

"200 thousand credits? We might as well take it, since we'll be here in the Citadel for awhile longer so it's worth the price." Ryan said before adding, "Go ahead and inform the person renting it that we're on our way."

Janus wordlessly followed Ryan and his two companions as they made their way to the Presidium, wondering to himself just who the hell is this guy.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – Presidium_

_Wrex (Krogan)_

Wrex walked alongside his new employer, keeping a close eye for any possible threats that might be on their way. Wrex knew that this job was rapidly turning into something that he knew was beyond his own understanding but he kept quiet for the moment since this wasn't the time or the place. As the group passed by the open market located in the Presidium, Ryan stopped in front of the office of a known financial legend, Barla Von.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing really… I just wondered if I should talk to him now or later." Ryan answered, apparently undecided.

"I'd suggest we talk to him another time. It's already very late and we still need to check out the apartment." Janus pointed.

Ryan just looked at Janus before nodding and making his way towards the address that was provided by Shani. Wrex decided to walk beside Janus, while Shani walked beside Ryan.

"I don't know what your plan is, but you'd better be careful if you plan on involving him."

Janus looked at Wrex in surprise, "Is that concern for your employer? Or is it something more?"

"Let's just say, he's the first of his kind that I can begrudgingly respect based on what he has shown me and let's leave it at that. Just remember, if anything bad happens, I know who to blame."

With that implied threat in mind, Wrex walked faster to catch up to Ryan and Shani, leaving Janus curious.

After a short walk from the marketplace, Shani lead the group to a large building near the Citadel Tower. At the foyer, Ryan handled the transaction of renting the apartment that took only a few minutes before leading the silent group to an elevator and led them to their assigned apartment. Wrex moved in front of Ryan before he could open the door.

"Let me go in first, there might be an ambush inside."

"I seriously doubt it but we shouldn't be careless. Go ahead Wrex." Ryan answered after thinking about it.

"Don't come in until I give the go ahead."

Wrex cautiously approached the door, the keycard on his left hand while he readied his Edge III pistol. Wrex reached forward and inserted the key card into the slot and opened the door, the pistol raised in front of him as he entered the room. After making a careful sweep of the room, Wrex closed the door before leaving the room to check out the other rooms.

The others waited outside the apartment until Wrex opened the door once again.

"Apartments clear. By the way, kid, the apartment is worth every penny."

With that, Wrex went back inside the room, leaving the others curious as to what he meant.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – Presidium_

_Ryan (Human)_

Ryan entered the apartment and admitted to himself that Wrex was right about what he said as he admired the spacious living room, as Wrex went to claim his own bedroom. Behind him, Janus and Shani both made appreciative comments about the apartment.

"Wow… the living room alone is at twice as big as my apartment." Janus commented, amazed at his current situation.

"I know. This beats my dinghy apartment at the Wards anyday." Shani added, as she went to examine a machine attached to the wall, "Oh my god… This apartment has its own Private Terminal."

Lans was surprised at their comments, realizing that they also had their own apartments.

"Oh god… I didn't realize that you both have your own apartments. I should have consulted you first before renting the apartment."

"Don't worry about it, Ryan." Shani exclaimed, tearing herself away from the Terminal, "In fact, I'm glad you rented this apartment. Its way better than what I could have afford on my own. Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"As Shani said, don't worry about it." Janus said before adding "Besides I always wanted to stay at one of these places. Now you've given me the opportunity to do just that. I wonder what else you're capable of."

Ryan just stared at the two in surprise at their gratitude for something he had unconsciously done for them.

"Alright guys, if you're sure… As to what I'm capable of… you'd be surprised at what I have planned for the future. Well enough about that, I'm off to bed. I haven't slept since I got here."

"What do you mean?! You were unconscious when we found you, remember!" Shani and Janus reminded him.

Ryan looked at them sheepishly as he remembered the manner in how he had arrived to this universe.

"Right… Good night. See you tomorrow."

Ryan left the living room and went off in search for his own bedroom. As he passed by a room with an open door, he saw Wrex apparently asleep on the bed. Chuckling to himself, Ryan made his way to a room at the end of the hallway and found a nice room. After locking the door, Ryan placed his bag at the table and lay down on the bed, trying to sleep but his mind was full of questions about his unknown future.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Presidium_

_Chelsea (Human)_

Chelsea laid down her bed at her apartment at the Presidium, tears falling down her face. She couldn't understand why Janus would just leave like that without explaining to her why. She thought that during the weeks that they were assigned together, she assumed that they had gotten closer since he started using the nickname she had come up with since she couldn't pronounce his actual name. Punching the pillow again, she raged against the fact that Janus, her partner, her close friend, could leave just like that without even a decent goodbye to her.

Deciding that she couldn't mope forever, Chelsea got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. After getting a glass of milk, she knew that she could just let him go like that but realized that she couldn't after what had happened after Janus had left the office.

_Chelsea could only stare in shock as Janus abruptly left C-Sec and her life. She tried to remain standing but the shock of losing her closest friend, despite him being a Turian, just like that was too much for her. She reached out to grip the table as tears flowed freely down her cheeks._

_It took awhile for Garrus to realize that Chelsea was crying. With a sigh, Garrus approached Chelsea and pulled her into a hug. He held her quietly as she blurted out the truth._

"_Garrus… why… why did he leave like that… I thought we were close…"_

_Garrus just patted her head as he mumbled, "I don't know… but don't give up on him… he can be stubborn and hard-headed… we all are, especially Turians… but I know that deep down he cares about you… just like you care about him…"_

"_I doubt he feels the same way I feel about him…"_

_Garrus stared at me in surprise, "What do you mean… don't tell me… Chelsea… are you in love with Janus?"_

_She could only nod her head as tears continued to flow down her cheeks as Garrus comforted her for her loss._

Chelsea was deep in thought that she didn't realize that her omni-tool was beeping. Chelsea dried her tears before going back to her room to fetch her omni-tool. She saw that it was a message from Janus.

"I need to see you. Can you come over to the Citadel Heights Apartment #5? – Janus"

Chelsea reread the message again in surprise and wondered what he was doing over there. After a moment of indecision, Chelsea grabbed her clothes from her closet and got dressed and left to meet with Janus.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Presidium_

_Janus (Turian)_

Janus paced the entire length of the living room as he waited for Chelsea to show up, granted she hadn't replied to his message, he hoped that she was on her way here. Constantly staring at the clock on top of the refrigerator, he tried to rationalize that maybe Chelsea wasn't able to read the message because she was asleep already. It was already past midnight according to the watch, but Janus still hoped that Chelsea would come.

"Janus, are you okay?" Shani asked as she entered the living room from the hallway where the bedrooms were located.

"Yeah… I'm okay. I'm just worried about something."

"Alright then… don't stay up too late. We have a lot of things to do today, Ryan might not appreciate it you're not ready on time." Shani said before going back to her room.

Janus just nodded his head, not really focusing on what Shani was saying to him. Just as he was about to give up and go to sleep, Janus heard a knock on the door. Walking quickly towards the door, Janus used the keycard to activate the door and saw Chelsea standing in front of him.

Without saying a word, Janus pulled Chelsea towards him and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry for what happened earlier…"

Chelsea who was too shocked about what was happening, kept quiet.

"It wasn't what I intended but I know that I hurt you badly when I left like that."

Chelsea stared up at Janus, "Did Garrus tell you then?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Chelsea just smiled at the confused expression in Janus' face before stepping back, "It's nothing. I missed you, you big lug. I thought I lost my partner for good."

"You almost did. I was going to kill those bastards that caused that incident."

"What? No Janus! That's not the way." Chelsea exclaimed in shock, "So what happened and why are you here?"

Janus just chuckled softly instead of answering her questions as Janus locked the door and pulled her to the sofa.

"Hey… what are you doing? There's no fraternizing with partners." Chelsea exclaimed softly, her cheeks blushing.

"That's true, but I resigned from C-Sec remember. So technically, we aren't partners anymore… although I wouldn't mind being your partner once again."

Chelsea blushed again at the unintended meaning to his statement, sitting down beside him, "Alright but tell me what happened to you."

"Where to begin…"

"Why don't you start with what happened after you left C-Sec, you big lug." Chelsea asked.

"Good idea… After I left C-Sec, I was on my way to one of my contacts who sells weapon. Just as I was about to go in the store, I saw our good friend, Ryan, nearby. Of course, I was naturally curious since he was accompanied by Shani and a well known Krogan mercenary named Wrex, so I made my way towards them. I overheard Ryan saying that he wanted to protect those he cared about and making a difference. That's what C-Sec is supposed to be doing but politicians and bureaucrats got in the way. Anyway, I called him out on his idealistic dream…"

"Janus, how could you do that?" Chelsea interrupted him, frowning at her friend.

"I know… in hindsight, I did apologize, albeit after he showed me the error of my narrow-minded observation."

"Good for him then." Chelsea exclaimed happily.

"Hey… I don't think I like the way you're cheering for him."

"Get over it. Besides you needed your ego to be taken down a notch anyway." Chelsea pointed out.

"You want me to finish or what?"

"Right… sorry… continue please." Chelsea apologized with a smirk.

"Right… moving on… After I was shown the error of my ways, I decided to, for lack of a better word, swallow my pride and ask for help and he agreed to help."

"And then?" Chelsea asked, prompting Janus to continue.

"That's it really, although I don't think I actually told him what I needed help with."

Chelsea looked at Janus quietly, "Are you going to ask for his help against those people?"

Janus stared at Chelsea intently before nodding his head.

"Alright… I want to help as well. I have NO intention of watching the one I care about to die alone." Chelsea proclaimed stubbornly.

Janus was surprised at her sudden outburst before smiling at her.

"You're a 'big girl' already. You can make your own choice, but what about C-Sec?"

"Hey! Who you calling a 'big girl'? Just because I'm 4'8" does not mean I'm a little girl. Understand?!" Chelsea answered, annoyed with Janus' big mouth.

"Sorry… It won't happen again… but you didn't answer my question."

"You mean about C-Sec? I'll resign of course." Chelsea said without hesitation before activating her omni-tool and typing on it, "Done… I just sent my resignation letter to the Chief."

"You crazy girl you…"

"Well, I'm getting tired… you think there's a spare room for me in this apartment?" Chelsea asked as she yawned.

"There are eight rooms in this apartment, so I'm sure we can find you a room."

"Eight rooms! You're kidding me right?" Chelsea asked in shock.

"Nope."

"Don't tell me, Ryan was the one who paid for this apartment?" Chelsea asked, dreading the answer.

"Correct."

"He can afford this place… and he doesn't even have his own translator? Who is he?" Chelsea wondered aloud.

"No idea, but I'm sure he has more surprises for us. We should get to sleep, it's already late."

Chelsea smiled at Janus, "Good night Janus. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Chelsea. Sweet dreams as well"

Janus and Chelsea left the living room and entered the hall way where they went to two separate bedrooms across from each other.

Janus approached the bed in his room and lied down. Just as he fell asleep, Janus was glad that everything went well concerning Chelsea.

_January 21, 2173_

_The Citadel – Presidium_

_Ryan (Human)_

Ryan woke up refreshed from his sleep. He glanced at the clock in his room and realized abruptly that it was already noon. Wondering why no one bothered to wake him up, Ryan decided to freshen up first before going outside. After taking a quick shower and dressed in new clothes, Ryan grabbed his bag before leaving his room and went off in search for his companions. Upon entering the living room, he was surprised to find Chelsea cooking in the kitchen while Wrex, Janus and Shani were lounging in the living room..

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead. Janus invited me here last night. I hope that's okay with you." Chelsea asked.

"It's alright with me. What are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking lunch for us only since the others already ate outside awhile ago." Chelsea answered before asking, "Fried Chicken alright with you? That's all I found in the fridge"

"It's okay with me. I'll set the table."

While Chelsea finished cooking, Ryan set the table for them while the others just watched the news broadcast.

"The Blue Suns has gone too far this time." Janus pointed out to the others.

"What did they do now?"

"They attacked a convoy bound for the Citadel but they failed. I think the convoy was owned by a small mining company." Wrex answered.

"Damn… they sure are getting bolder. Did the convoy survive?"

"Yeah, they survived but they had to scuttle their Frigate since it was too badly damaged." Shani told them.

"What's the name of the mining company?"

"It's called 'Ruark Mining Company'." Janus answered.

Ryan nodded absently as he sat down on the table.

"What are you thinking about?" Chelsea asked, as she placed the Fried Chicken on the table and then sat down.

"Nothing much… let's eat."

The others just stared at the Humans as they ate, especially Ryan since he hadn't told them his plans yet. After they finished eating, Ryan's omni-tool started beeping. Ryan activated his omni-tool and smiling as he read the message.

"Sven has some good news for us. I'm telling him to meet us here. Once he gets here, then I'll tell you my plan. Is that alright?"

The others answered his question in the affirmative and with that, Ryan replied to Sven's message and gave him their location.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – C-Sec Headquarters_

_Garrus (Turian)_

Garrus was making his way to his part of the office when the speaker blared loudly, "VAKARIAN! Your wanted in the office."

Garrus wondered what the chief wanted now since he wasn't involved in any cases that would warrant his attention. As he entered the office, Garrus saw that the chief looked livid at something he had received on his terminal.

"Garrus Vakarian, reporting as requested."

"Officer Vakarian, I would like your opinion on something. Is there any reason you can think of as to why Officer McGee would resign shortly after Officer Kandros quit." the C-Sec chief asked.

"She resigned? I wouldn't know her reasoning as to why she would do that, sir."

"I would. I have a feeling that Kandros contacted her and asked her for help in his insane attempt of avenging those victims." The chief told him.

"Sir, I really doubt that's the case and..."

"I don't really care what you think, Vakarian. The point is, your job is to bring those two in before anyone gets hurt." the chief interrupted.

"Under what charge, sir?"

"They're under suspicion for terrorist acts. You're dismissed." The chief said angrily.

Garrus seething with anger with his anger, just nodded his head and left the office. Once outside, Garrus left C-Sec and went to a nearby park before activating his omni-tool and called up Janus.

"Janus here. What is it, Garrus?" Janus answered after awhile.

"Is Chelsea with you? We need to talk."

"Yes, she's here with me. What is it? Did something happen?" Janus asked concerned.

"It's not safe to talk right now, where are you?"

"I'm at Citadel Heights #5." Janus told him.

"What are you doing..."

"Just get here, Garrus. I have someone I want you to meet. I have to go, I'll see you soon alright?" Janus interrupted him before canceling the call.

Garrus shook his head to clear his thoughts before making his way towards Citadel Heights.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Presidium_

_Sven (Human)_

Sven entered the apartment that Ryan told him to come into and found himself in front of the large Krogan that was in the employ of his new partner.

"I'm here to see Ryan."

"Yeah, he's right inside. We're waiting for one more before we start the meeting." the Krogan told him as he stepped aside to let him in.

Sven wondered to himself what the Krogan meant by a meeting before he saw the spacious apartment in front of him.

"Wow... so this is what all the fuss is about."

As Sven stared at the lavish apartment, he could hear chuckling coming from the group that stared at him, coughing slighlty, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. It's the first time I've ever been here."

"Don't worry about it. This is our first time also. Sven, this is Janus and Chelsea, both of them used to work with C-Sec and they offered to help us out with our future plans." Ryan told him, "So what was the news you wanted to share with me?"

"Right... I contacted my agent last night to put out the word I have a rare antique from the past."

Ryan just raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Alright then... continue?"

"After that, I was contacted by several collectors and groups that wished to purchase it. One offer particularly caught my eye. It came from the 'Earth's Historical Museum' and they offered 50 million credits for it."

"Wow... 50 million credits? That's a lot of money..." Janus stated, amazed at the amount.

"I was just about to accept the offer when a man contacted me last night and offered me 100 million credits for it."

"100 mi... million credits?!" Shani gasped out.

"Who was it?" Ryan asked, intrigued by all the attention the iPhone he sold had generated.

"A guy named Donovan Hock. He's a successful businessman and has his own private antique gallery at his home. Aside from that, very little is known about him. I took the liberty of agreeing to Mr. Hock's proposal... since it's generally known that you do not say no to that man."

"That's alright. Did he pay you already?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, he has. What should I do with the money?"

Before Ryan could answer, the Krogan went inside the living room along with another Turian.

"Garrus, you're actually here." Janus exclaimed happily.

"Hey there, Janus. Whats with the large group?" Garrus asked warily, scrutinizing Janus' companions.

"Remember when you said that if I ever find something worthwhile I should tell you?" Janus said.

"Yeah... what about it?" Garrus asked confused.

"Well, I found such a group. The one in charge is this guy here, Ryan." Janus pointed out to Ryan.

"Okay then, maybe you can explain to me what's happening here." Garrus asked Ryan.

"In awhile, I still have a transaction to complete with Sven here before I tell you all my brilliant plan. Hopefully, C-Sec won't interfere too much." Ryan said before looking back at Sven, "I don't expect you to trust me easily, Sven, but I hope you'll take my word for it that the 100 million credits that you just received is just the beginning. Now, you can keep 20 million for yourself but I'm going to need to borrow the 80 million for the plans I need."

Looking back at Ryan, Sven just nodded as he activated his omni-tool and sent over 80 million to Ryan's account.

Satisfied with the transaction, Ryan glanced at everyone before launching into a speech, "Now then... Some of you are here by choice, others by necessity, and one is especially here because of his concern towards his friend. Despite all of that, I wish to tell you that I have a plan to change our future but I can't do it without you. I have no bias against race, gender, or social standing. Anyone who wishes to help, I will accept their help and I will do my best to protect those I care about. Now you're probably curious as to how I'm going to accomplish that. The first thing we need is to have the credits to back up our claim as well as the men to ensure our protection. I have ideas on how to proceed but I would like to hear your opinions and thoughts... this is our future we are talking about. We each have a stake in this. Are you with me?"

The room was quiet as they all stared at this man who had just proclaimed something that would truly change everything.

"I don't know what I can do to help... but I do know this, I watched you bring a miracle into my life... and I want to see what else you can do, Ryan."

The others just stared at Sven as he made his speech.

"Hey, you might have paid for my services, but I am willing to see this through." Wrex exclaimed fiercely.

"You gave me hope for a better world, Ryan. I'm with you till the end." Shani said.

"I don't know what your plans are, but I get the feeling that your not really a bad guy, so I'm with you." Janus told Ryan.

"Don't forget about me." Chelsea added.

All eyes looked at Garrus, "I don't know what's happening here but if Janus and Chelsea trust you, I might as well hear what you have to say."

"That's all I ask, Garrus." Ryan answered before pulling out something from his bag.

"Here is my plan..." Ryan told them, as he activated his machine and started the meeting.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Decided to stop here. Review and read pls.


	4. Chapter 4: Business Ventures

Author's Notes: So sorry for the delay… hope this chapter makes up for it. Bioware owns the game, characters, and its current universe, but I own the new universe and the OCs.

**LAST CHAPTER**

_Satisfied with the transaction, Ryan glanced at everyone before launching into a speech, "Now then... Some of you are here by choice, others by necessity, and one is especially here because of his concern towards his friend. Despite all of that, I wish to tell you that I have a plan to change our future but I can't do it without you. I have no bias against race, gender, or social standing. Anyone who wishes to help, I will accept their help and I will do my best to protect those I care about. Now you're probably curious as to how I'm going to accomplish that. The first thing we need is to have the credits to back up our claim as well as the men to ensure our protection. I have ideas on how to proceed but I would like to hear your opinions and thoughts... this is our future we are talking about. We each have a stake in this. Are you with me?"_

_The room was quiet as they all stared at this man who had just proclaimed something that would truly change everything._

_"I don't know what I can do to help... but I do know this, I watched you bring a miracle into my life... and I want to see what else you can do, Ryan."_

_The others just stared at Sven as he made his speech._

_"Hey, you might have paid for my services, but I am willing to see this through." Wrex exclaimed fiercely._

_"You gave me hope for a better world, Ryan. I'm with you till the end." Shani said._

_"I don't know what your plans are, but I get the feeling that your not really a bad guy, so I'm with you." Janus told Ryan._

_"Don't forget about me." Chelsea added._

_All eyes looked at Garrus, "I don't know what's happening here but if Janus and Chelsea trust you, I might as well hear what you have to say."_

_"That's all I ask, Garrus." Ryan answered before pulling out something from his bag._

_"Here is my plan..." Ryan told them, as he activated his machine and started the meeting._

**Chapter Four: Business Ventures**

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Citadel Heights Apartment #5_

_Ryan (Human)_

"As I said before, we are going to protect those we care about and make a better universe. The question is how we perform this miracle. For starters, I propose we create our own autonomous group that has its own power and the means to back up our claims."

"You mean like Cerberus?" Janus interrupted.

Ryan glanced at Janus' and the others quietly, "Let me be frank, most people will ultimately compare us to Cerberus or other various groups but we are not like them. It's as simple as that. Now can anyone tell me what an enterprising group needs in order to survive?"

"We're going to need a stable source of credits." Sven pointed out.

"We're also going to need resources and equipment" Chelsea added.

"For what you're intending, kid, we're going to need soldiers." Wrex answered.

"Not just soldiers, Wrex, we're going to need people who are experienced in their fields." Janus pointed out.

"Uhm… What about computers and servers? Won't we need them?" Shani asked.

"It seems to me, that we're going to need all of that stuff we mentioned. The problem is acquiring them." Garrus pointed out, "I'm guessing you have a plan for getting us all we need?"

"That's right Garrus, but I'm going to need all of your help. As much as I would love to handle everything as a group, it's going be impossible with the limited time we have. So we're going to have to split up. First thing we need to handle is the financial situation that Sven pointed out to us."

"What is your plan for that?" Sven asked.

Ryan just smiled at Sven, "We're going into the mining business. With the money we currently have now, I'm certain that we can hire a small mining company to lead several mining expeditions."

"Mining?" Shani asked surprised.

"We're going to need to register with Alliance Geological Service then if we want to be legitimate so as to avoid legal problems." Sven said.

"I know, and then we're going to need to find a mining company."

"Don't forget to hire protection for the company. We wouldn't want anyone taking them out." Wrex warned.

"Good idea, but I'm guessing the mining company will handle that issue themselves."

"Ryan, I've been checking the extranet for local mining companies based in the Citadel." Shani said, as she looked up from her omni-tool, "I've found several companies that might suit our needs but I'd suggest hiring 'Ruark Mining Company'."

"Isn't that the company that was reportedly attacked last week by the Blue Suns? Why would you choose that company, Shani?" Janus asked.

"There are various reasons as to why we should hire them. First, they are known to be fair in their dealings with their clients. Two, they have a 100% success rate in contracts since they first started two years ago. Third, they are known to have an excellent in-house security escort as well as hiring private mercenary companies for guard duty if they lack the manpower." Shani pointed out.

"Yeah but aren't they're currently having a crisis at the moment." Chelsea added.

"Then all the more reason for us to give them a chance by hiring them for this. Ryan?" Shani pleaded.

"Alright, we'll give them a chance. I'm going to need to meet up with them later today after I meet with the AGeS officials."

"Let me just point out that even if we did hire the Ruark Company, it would take weeks or months for them to finish mining all of the planets we send them to." Janus pointed out.

"I know that's the case but I also have other plans that will hopefully reward us in the immediate future.

"So we have a plan for our financial future. What else do you have in mind?" Garrus asked.

"I have other plans but we'll need more men and resources for them to work. For now, we should focus on what we can do. Before we wrap up the meeting, do any of you have questions or suggestions?"

"If you want, I have several contacts that I can use that can help us set up a business company." Sven offered.

"Why would we do that?" Wrex asked.

"Aside from the obvious additional financial support, we can use the company to finance any of the operations we don't want others to know about." Garrus answered.

"Garrus… that sounds surprisingly devious of you." Chelsea pointed out.

"I just don't want to be put in prison for anything we might possibly do." Garrus informed her.

"Don't worry, Garrus. I promise you, most of my plans aren't illegal at all. While those that might be considered as illegal won't be happening here in the Citadel or negatively affect anyone. I promise you that."

"Janus put a lot of trust in you, Ryan. We'll see if you can keep your word." Garrus said.

"I know. None of you will be disappointed. As to Sven's idea, I'm all for it but now we're going to need a company name and what will be its specialization."

"I think Sven should decide since it was his idea." Chelsea pointed out.

"That's a great idea and not just because I'm horrible at picking names. I'm also placing Sven as the CEO of the company, so it's going to be his responsibility."

Sven looked up in surprise, "Thank you so much. I won't let any of you down."

"I know you won't. We'll discuss the future of the company after Sven has set it up. Any other contributions before we move on?"

"Look kid, I somewhat understand the need for a company." Wrex said, "But that's not what I'm all about. You hired me for something and I'm guessing that it doesn't include anything remotely boring as starting a company."

"You're right. It doesn't. Your role in this, Wrex, will be to find me mercenaries that we can trust for a mission that will have a direct impact on us as well as the future. Of course, you will be one of the few leading the assault."

"That's more like it. Is there anyone in particular you want me to get?" Wrex asked.

"There are several people I would like to recruit but I'm going to need to know more about them first. We'll discuss the recruiting process at another time."

"Alright kid, I'll get started on contacting those I can trust after the meeting." Wrex answered.

"If it's mercenaries you're looking for, I might have someone you can talk to." Janus offered.

"Who would that be?"

"I know of a mercenary who just moved to Omega. Her name is Nyreen Kandros." Janus answered.

Chelsea and Garrus looked up in surprise at Janus' answer. Ryan was also surprised to hear that name since he hadn't made any plans yet concerning Omega.

"Do you think she would be willing to work for us?"

"I'm not sure but it doesn't hurt to ask." Janus pointed out.

"Alright then, I'll leave that up to you. Is there anything else?"

Chelsea started to say something but stopped herself. Ryan was confused by her action, "Chelsea?"

"How do we know we can trust you? You keep saying you'll take care of us but so far, you're only taking care of yourself!" Chelsea blurted out.

"Chelsea!" Janus exclaimed, aghast at what she had said.

"It's alright, Janus. You're right, Chelsea. You don't know and you won't know if you can trust me. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove to you that you can trust me."

"I'll believe that when you help Janus' take out those bastards." Chelsea answered.

"Chelsea, keep quiet. They don't need to know about that." Garrus reprimanded her.

"Tell me about what? What exactly did happen, Janus?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Janus answered.

"Alright, but I want the full details of whatever it is that's chewing the three of you out. Anyone else have a comment?"

"What about me? Is there anything I can do to help?" Shani asked.

"Shani, I'm sorry. For now, I don't really have anything that would suit your expertise… but if you want, you can accompany me in going somewhere."

"Really? That would be great, would you mind if I ask where we are going?" Shani asked excitedly.

"Earth."

Ryan's answer surprised everyone.

"Why are we going there?" Shani asked confused.

"I have my reasons, Shani. It will be clear after we finish our business at Earth."

"Alright then, I already trust you so it's not a bother if I join you." Shani answered, "You think we can go shopping at Earth?"

"So is there anything else?"

Ryan looked at the group and noticed that no one else was volunteering suggestions.

"Since there's nothing else for now, I'll go on ahead to see AGeS. Shani, want to accompany me?"

"Sure." Shani answered happily.

"Alright then, you all know what we have to do. I'll see you when I'm done with my business. Goodbye."

Ryan left the apartment together with Shani, leaving the others to do what they had to do.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Citadel Heights Apartment #5_

_Chelsea (Human)_

The others watched the two leave the apartment.

"Is there anything else you want to say, Chelsea?" Garrus asked, now that Ryan was gone.

"No, I'll wait and see what happens next."

"That's a relief, for a minute there. I thought there was going to be trouble." Garrus replied.

"Chelsea. I know what you were trying to do but there ARE better ways of handling that situation. You basically insulted the very person who allowed you to stay at his place." Janus answered.

"Hey, you brought me here. What do you expect me to do? Allow you to go along with some crazy guy's plans that we just met yesterday?!"

"I was HANDLING it, Chelsea." Janus angrily retorted, "I expected you to watch my back and keep quiet. Instead you went and did this."

"I was just trying to help…"

"We know that, but I have a good feeling with this guy." Garrus answered quietly.

"Garrus… Even you?"

"He hasn't shown me any evidence that I shouldn't trust him, Chelsea, but we shouldn't just blindly follow him." Garrus answered.

"That's right. For a turian, you're pretty smart." Wrex pointed out.

"I thought you were just a hired mercenary. Aren't you supposed to be loyal to him?"

"Kid, if there's one thing I learned during my time as a mercenary, it's to never blindly follow anyone you don't trust and that loyalty can't be bought." Wrex answered.

"Wait… isn't that two things you learned?" Sven asked surprised.

"Oh… is it?" Wrex answered, smirking at Sven while caressing the shotgun absently.

"Oh… uhm… I guess I was wrong." Sven answered quickly, chuckling weakly.

"Wrex, that's just mean."

"Aw don't ruin my fun, kid. It was funny, right?" Wrex pointed out.

"It is but still…"

"Fine, sorry about that kid." Wrex apologized.

"It's alright. I kind of knew that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Sven answered.

"Wrex, why do you call them kid?" Garrus asked.

"It's because I'm older than they are by decades or so…" Wrex answered.

"Right…" Garrus answered, "Why didn't I think of that."

"So Chelsea… what are you going to be doing?" Janus asked.

"I'll probably help out in running the company since I have a minor in Business Administration."

"I didn't know that." Janus answered in surprise.

"I'm not surprised you don't know that. You never did bother reading the file the chief gave you when she was first partnered up with you, Janus." Garrus pointed out.

"You didn't read it? Why not?"

"I had other things on my mind at the time." Janus answered weakly.

"What he meant to say was that he found a human that was so beautiful and interesting, he wanted to get to know her personally instead of reading about her life from a report." Garrus answered, chucking at Janus' expression.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sven asked weakly.

"Yup kid, this here is the beginning of a _real_ relationship." Wrex answered, smiling at them.

"Well, I'm glad we have your approval, Wrex."

"I don't judge other people easily but I will be expecting to be invited at the wedding." Wrex said.

Chelsea and Janus could only stare at Wrex in shock.

"I think it's way too early to be talking about marriage."

"What she said." Janus conceded.

"Fine." Wrex grumbled.

"Now that this weird discussion is over, is there anything I can do to help, Sven?"

"I'm not really sure, Chelsea." Sven answered honestly, "I still have to communicate with my contacts and then figure out what kind of company we will be but I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"I have an idea, Sven. Why don't you get Chelsea to research what kind of company we should set up?" Janus asked.

Chelsea just looked at Janus in surprise at his suggestion.

"That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Sven wondered.

"If that's the case, then I know what I'm going to be doing now. I wonder if we should go into Biotics?"

"Why would you go for Biotics?" Garrus asked.

"I'm just curious. I always wondered how it works and how we can improve upon them."

"I doubt there's much you can do that the Asari or the Turians haven't done yet." Janus pointed out.

"Not to mention the Krogan." Wrex added.

"Good point… I guess I'll keep searching then. What about you guys? What are you going to be doing now?"

"I'll be contacting several of my mercenary buddies who might want to get in on this action." Wrex answered.

"I'll be going back to C-Sec. Not sure yet what I'm going to do about the situation with the chief." Garrus told them.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Garrus. What about you, Janus? Are you going to contact Nyreen?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be contacting my sister." Janus answered wearily.

"You never tell us anything about your sister, Janus."

"With good reason, she used to be a Cabal. Now she's a mercenary for hire. It's a long way from the time-honored family tradition of military officials." Janus answered in disgust.

"Don't take it so personally Janus, from what you told me. She wasn't really happy when she was forced to leave the military because of her biotic potential." Garrus pointed out.

"Yeah, I know that but it still doesn't make it easier to have a sibling that's a well-known mercenary. Anyway, I'm hoping this will change things for the better. I have to go." Janus said before leaving the apartment.

The others just watched Janus quietly as he left the apartment.

"Well that was fun. I'll be going now. Chelsea? Keep out of trouble." Garrus told her.

"I'm not a kid, Garrus. Besides I'll probably be stuck here researching for what we can do with the company."

"Alright, I'm off. Goodbye." Garrus told her before leaving as well.

"What about the rest of you?

"I'll be leaving as well, kid. Have to meet up with my contacts in person." Wrex answered, as he holstered his shotgun.

"Are you going to need a shotgun then?"

"Negotiations might not go so well, if you know what I mean." Wrex answered with a smirk.

"Okay. Good luck with the negotiations then. As a favor to a former C-Sec officer, try not to involve innocent people."

"I don't harm innocent people." Wrex told her before leaving as well.

"It looks like it's going to be just you and me, Sven."

"Hmmm not quite, I have to leave as well since several of my contacts will insist on meeting in person." Sven answered apologetically.

"It's not a big deal, Sven. At least this way, I might actually get some work done."

"Alright, hopefully, when I get back, I'll have the papers we need to start up the company." Sven told her before leaving the apartment as well.

"Oh joy… I'm all alone…"

Chelsea activated her omni-tool and began searching for viable options for their future company to focus on.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Janus' Apartment_

_Janus (Turian)_

Janus entered his apartment warily, since he knew that he was currently under investigation by his former boss. After making sure his apartment was empty, Janus breathed a sigh of relief. Entering his bedroom, Janus opened his wardrobe and pulled out several of his clothes and placed them on his bed. After placing several of the clothes on the bed, Janus activated his omni-tool and entered a code that revealed a hidden compartment inside the wardrobe.

Inside the compartment, Janus pulled out several highly illegal weapon upgrades before retrieving another omni-tool hidden inside. After replacing his omni-tool with the other omni-tool, Janus dialed up the only contact listed on the omni-tool, Nyreen Kandros.

After waiting for awhile, his sister finally answered.

"Wow, I never actually expected you to contact me, Januarius." Nyreen said in surprise.

"I'm going by the name of Janus, sister."

"Janus… it suits you much better than your actual name. Such a mouthful but I doubt you contacted me out of the blue for a discussion regarding your name." Nyreen pointed out.

"You're right. I need your help."

"What do you need? Nyreen asked, concerned for her brother.

"You see… something happened and I quit C-Sec…"

"What? Why would you do that? Didn't you join C-Sec to make a difference?" Nyreen asked in surprise.

"I did but politics kept getting in the way… So I left."

"Alright, I guess I can understand how that would make you feel but this doesn't explain what you need help with." Nyreen pointed out, "No way, don't tell me you need help assassinating someone?"

"No, it's nothing like that. What I really need is my sister to help me out with a situation that's coming up soon and if you can, a few of your mercenary friends that you can trust."

"What is this about, Janus? What aren't you telling me?" Nyreen asked suspiciously.

"If you're interested, just come to the Citadel, I'm staying at Citadel Heights Apartment #5… Also bring people you trust. You won't regret it."

"Janus…" Nyreen started to say before being interrupted.

"Quiet, I think I hear something."

Cancelling the call quickly, Janus slowly walked to the door and opened it slightly enough to check out what was happening outside. Janus could see two C-Sec officers ransacking his apartment and was thankful they hadn't gone to the bedroom directly. He recognized the two as officers who were known to be working hand-in-hand with the chief in keeping the 'peace' as well as taking the occasional bribe although nothing was ever proven. Noting that both the officers were armed, Janus knew that he might have to fight his way out if he had no choice since his apartment had only one exit.

Going back to the hidden compartment, Janus quickly replaced his omni-tool and pulled out several grenades from the compartment. Janus quickly put everything inside a bag and placed it on the floor beside the door. Janus pulled the pin on one of the grenades and threw it outside the room before taking cover, his Kessler IV Pistol in his hand.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Ruark Mining Company Office_

_Kyle (Human)_

Kyle rubbed his forehead in frustration as he went over the numbers once again. After reviewing the data for the third time, Kyle knew that things were going downhill fast for their company.

The Ruark Mining Company was the result of the hard work and dedication of the three Ruark siblings. Will, short for William, who was the eldest, was in charge of company security because of his tenure as an alliance officer before retiring to pursue the family business along with his brothers. Brett, the middle child, handled the actual mining process with the help of experienced and loyal veterans. Kyle, the youngest, handled the financial and managerial aspect of the company. Together the three brothers built up a small mining company into a reputable and well-known company.

Their company was known for their hard work and fair pricing but because they had limited resources, they had very few clients despite their 100% satisfaction rate. Despite all of their advantages the company couldn't compete with the other larger mining companies who could afford to mine more planets for their clients as well as providing stellar security for their convoys.

In the past few months, the mining contracts they were receiving were gradually reducing to the point that Kyle had difficulty in keeping up with the payments. If not for the loyalty of their employees, the company would have gone under much sooner. Now with last week's assault and the subsequent loss of their only frigate, the company was close to bankruptcy despite the successful return of the convoy.

Kyle wasn't superstitious but he prayed to the gods for a miracle, since only a miracle could save their company.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Wards_

_Wrex (Krogan)_

Wrex made his way to a not-so-known bar that was regularly visited by mercenaries, one of whom he was meeting. As he entered the bar, Wrex made his way towards one of the secluded tables away from prying eyes. Sitting down at one of the tables, Wrex realized that his contact hadn't arrived yet and resigned himself to wait.

After waiting for awhile, an Asari entered the bar and after surveying the bar, started to approach Wrex's table. Seeing the Asari, Wrex rose up and clasped her hand.

"Aleena, glad you could make it."

"I came here as fast as I could, Wrex. You're lucky that I was on the Citadel." Aleena told him.

"Are you here for business then?" Wrex asked.

"Not really, I'm on what you could call a 'vacation'." Aleena answered with a smile.

"A vacation? You?! Who would have thought that would ever happen."

"Hey… that's enough about me. So why did you contact me?" Aleena asked curiously.

"I might have a job for you."

"You have a job for me, Wrex?" Aleena asked in surprise, "Are you becoming a client now?"

"It's not for me. It's for my employer. He's planning something big and asked me to find people that I trust."

"Aw… you trust me? That's the best thing that's happened to me today." Aleena said, "So what's the job?"

"I'm not sure on the details but he's assembling a team for an operation in a few days time."

"Alright, I'm a bit interested. Now tell me about your employer." Aleena asked.

"His name is Ryan and he's a human. He hired me to be his bodyguard but I think that's just an excuse."

"What do you mean by that?" Aleena asked confused.

"He doesn't look like he needs an actual bodyguard. I saw him kill a low-life punk in a blink of an eye."

"That's not really an achievement, Wrex. Anyone can do that when they have to." Aleena pointed out.

"Yeah except this guy used a gunpowder-based gun that tore up the guy's heart and he wasn't even that badly affected by the guy's death. Also he's kind of an unknown so I doubt he has any enemies."

"Gunpowder? I haven't heard anyone use that kind of weapon in centuries. This guy must have made an impression for you to do this." Aleena told him.

"He's interesting and the money is good. So are you up for it?"

"Well, I was on vacation but to hell with it. This sounds more fun." Aleena answered, "When do I get to meet him?"

"Probably later, he has his own errands. Want to head to his apartment now or stay for a bit longer?"

"Let's stay. I'm getting thirsty. Who knows, we might even pick up an additional mercenary for this big mission of yours." Aleena answered, before making her way to the bartender.

"A woman after my own heart." Wrex muttered, as he waited for their drinks.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Alliance Geological Service Office_

_Ryan (Human)_

Ryan and Shani entered the office of the Alliance Geological Service. The walk from the apartment to the AGeS office had slightly cooled down Ryan's annoyance with Chelsea. He understood what she was feeling and was sure that he would be suspicious as well if he was in her shoes but it still annoyed him. Fortunately for, the walk with Shani had cleared his head and he felt ready to tackle the goal at hand.

Ryan and Shani made their way to the front desk, where a middle-aged human female was working.

"Excuse me, where can I register for mining contracts?"

"Mining contract you say?" The female asked, "Take the hall to your right and look for the office of Ian Maxwell."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's part of my job." the female explained.

Ryan and Shani followed the hallway on their right.

"This place is bigger than I expected."

"Of course, this is the only Council-sanctioned Alliance Agency allowed to process mining contracts for humans." Shani answered.

"Is that so? What about the other races?"

"They have their own agencies that handle such cases." Shani told him.

"I see… so if I were an Asari or a Turian, I would have to report to their branch of the government?"

"That's correct, Ryan." Shani answered, "I think there's Maxwell's office."

Entering the office, Ryan and Shani were surprised to find another client already in discussion with Mr. Maxwell.

"I don't care if you offer me more credits, Mr. Asher, you're company has already reached the maximum mining contracts allowed. If you wish to acquire more contracts, I suggest you finish the contracts you already have." Mr. Maxwell told his client.

"I see, so there's no point left for me to stay then. I'll see you at another time then." Mr. Asher answered stiffly before leaving the office.

"Come in, I'm sorry about that. These bloody corporations are trying to take advantage of others by using their credits and influence to have their own way. Well, it won't happen here, not if I have anything to say about it." Mr. Maxwell informed them.

"How admirable of you, I just hope they don't try anything."

"They don't dare try anything, because I can cancel their contracts with just a push of a button." Mr. Maxwell answered before adding, "Not that I would ever do that without just cause."

"You are an honorable man, Mr. Maxwell." Shani told him.

"Thank you for that, I like to think that my intentions are noble. So shall we move on to business? What can I do for you?" Mr. Maxwell asked.

"I'd like to register for several mining contracts."

"I see. I'm guessing that you are a private contractor?" Mr. Maxwell asked.

"That is correct."

"That makes things easier then. I just need you to sign this document here stating that you will be donating 20% of your findings to the Alliance as well as payment of 200 thousand credits for each mining contract you register, although you are only limited to ten outstanding contracts." Mr. Maxwell informed him, "Do you already have a mining company in particular that you will be using?"

"Yes, we have already decided on a particular company that we wish to hire."

"That's good. These contracts will give you the authority to mine any planet, on the condition that it is not inhabited by another council race or licensed to another client. If it is inhabited, you must obtain the permission of the planetary government before mining can begin. If the planet is licensed to another client, then you have no choice but to find another planet. Failure to do so will result in the nullification of the contract and a substantial fine. Do you understand the rules I have cited?" Mr. Maxwell asked.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, so how many contracts will you be registering?" Mr. Maxwell asked.

"Five."

"Alright then, let me just fill up the necessary papers." Mr. Maxwell told him as he made the necessary arrangements before giving Ryan Five datapads, "These datapad has the relevant documentations of your mining contracts. That will be 1,400,000 credits."

Ryan activated his omni-tool and sent the necessary credits to Mr. Maxwell's account. Mr. Maxwell then handed over a contract that Ryan signed and Mr. Maxwell notarized.

"That concludes our business, if there's anything else you need. Just contact me here." Mr. Maxwell told them.

"We will, goodbye, Mr. Maxwell."

After exiting the office, Ryan and Shani was making their way out of the office when their path was blocked by Mr. Asher.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – C-Sec Headquarters_

_Garrus (Turian)_

Garrus made his way to his desk and found a message for him in his private terminal.

"Garrus, the chief has made it his mission to take out Janus and Chelsea so they cannot interfere anymore. The chief knows how close you are to the two of them, so he ordered you to investigate Janus but it's just an excuse to set up the three of you with trumped up charges. I can't do much except to warn you. Be careful. – A Friend."

Garrus deleted the message and started to empty out his desk and terminal of anything incriminating. After he finished, Garrus made his way to the chief's office. Seeing that the chief was alone, Garrus barged right in his office.

"Vakarian! What are you doing here? What gives you the right to barge into my office without cause?! You're going be suspended for this, Vakarian." The chief threatened.

"No, I won't chief. As of right now, I resign."

With that, Garrus removed his badge and threw it at the chief's desk.

"What? You're resigning?! Officers arrest this man." The chief called out.

"You're arresting me? On what charge are you arresting me with?"

The chief only smiled grimly, "Obstruction of justice, conspiracy, assault, there's a lot of charges I can throw at you, Vakarian."

"Then you would only be digging your own grave, sir. Since none of those allegations will hold up in court and then I'll have the distinct pleasure of suing your ass. Goodbye, I'll be seeing you soon."

The chief could only seethe in anger as Garrus left his office, "This isn't over, Vakarian!" he screamed after Garrus.

"Your right, this is far from over."

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Janus' Apartment_

_Janus (Turian)_

Janus waited for the telltale sound of the grenade 'popping' before rushing out of his bedroom and out the door, the flash grenade blinding the C-Sec officers in his apartment.

Janus ran to the stairs and climbed up the stairs instead of going downstairs. After reaching the fifth floor of the apartment complex, Janus entered room 505, his safe room. Making his way to the bedroom, Janus opened the wardrobe that revealed a hidden door. Activating his omni-tool once again, the door opened to reveal the fifth floor of the adjoining shopping complex. After closing the door, Janus casually made his way out of the shopping complex. Outside the shopping complex, he saw several C-Sec officers loitering around the front of his apartment building.

Smiling grimly, Janus went off the opposite direction as he made his way back to Ryan's apartment.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Presidium_

_Sven (Human)_

Sven loitered around the park at the Presidium as he waited for the last of his contacts. His other contacts had consented in lending their assistance in his business proposal and he only needed the confirmation of his last contact before the proposal can be put in effect, although none of them knew that the business proposal they had agreed to help in had a deeper purpose. Sven could only imagine what Ryan had planned for in the future, but he knew that if he helped him, then he would be richly rewarded as well for his efforts. Add to the fact that Ryan was genuinely sincere in his desire to help those in need, Sven knew that he had made the right choice.

Sven was interrupted from his thoughts by a cough behind him. Turning around, he saw not his contact but a Turian.

"You're not Nassana."

"No, I'm not but I was sent by Nassana." The turian informed him.

"This wasn't part of the arrangement."

"We make the arrangements not you." The turian said, "Now you informed Nassana that you wish to start up your own company?"

"Yes, I did. I already have the backing of several other people. Will Nassana help?"

"That is good to know, Nassana wishes to inform you that if you want her assistance, you will be 'donating' 90% of your earnings to her bank account as well as following any orders that she wants done by your company." The turian answered.

"What? That would mean, Nassana would be effectively controlling MY company!"

"That is correct." The turian answered with a smirk.

"Fine, if that's how she wants it, I refuse."

"Nassana anticipated your answer and informed me that if you wish to see your daughter again, you WILL agree to her demands." The turian informed him.

"What! You have my daughter?! If you harmed her…"

"She will not be harmed, Mr. Markelius, provided you do as we say. If not, you will never see your daughter again" The Turian threatened.

"I understand. I'll do what she wants."

"That's very good, I'm glad we have come to an understanding, Mr. Markelius. We'll keep in touch." The turian told him before leaving him alone in the park.

Sven was anguished at the thought of his young daughter at the hands of these monsters and vowed to do something about it. Sven's first thought was to inform Ryan about the complication in their plans and hoped he could do something about it.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Alliance Geological Service Office_

_Shani (Quarian)_

Shani glanced warily at the person who was blocking their way, as she reached for her Kessler III pistol just in case.

The human upon seeing Shani reach for her pistol, quickly held up his hands in front of him.

"Wait, this is not what you think. I just want to talk." Mr. Asher informed them.

"Talk then." Ryan said.

"As you just overheard, I am unable to acquire additional mining contracts for my company. The company is willing to buy off your mining contracts for five hundred thousand credits per contract." Mr. Asher offered.

"What company are you working for?"

"I work for Eldfell-Ashland Energy. So do we have an agreement?" Mr. Asher asked.

"Eldfell-Ashland Energy… is that supposed to impress me?" Ryan asked, looking bored.

"It is a very influential and powerful company."

"None of that matters to me really, but to answer your question, Mr. Asher. The answer will have to be no." Ryan told Mr. Asher.

"I see, then if you are not willing to sell your contracts, would it be possible for us to mine those planets that you are interested in?" Mr. Asher asked.

"Unfortunately Mr. Asher, we already have a company that will mine for us."

"I did not ask you, Quarian, but I assure you our company is the best at what it does." Mr. Asher said annoyingly.

"Apparently your company also lacks respect to the people they wish to work with. As such, I am not interested. Will you let us pass or shall we call security, Mr. Asher." Ryan asked pointedly, glaring at Mr. Asher.

"I'm sorry for my behavior." Mr. Asher apologized, "I assure you this is not how the company interacts. It's just that I haven't had the pleasure of interacting with a Quarian businesswoman."

"It does not matter, Mr. Asher. I'm not interested." Ryan told him.

"Very well, I know when I'm beat." Mr. Asher conceded, "Good day then."

Ryan and Shani watched as Mr. Asher went away before leaving the office.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Presidium_

_Garrus (Turian)_

Garrus walked hurriedly across the Presidium, making his way to the apartment, when Janus called out to him, "Garrus!"

Garrus turned around and saw Janus approaching him. Garrus waited for Janus to catch up to him and they both walked together towards the apartment.

"You look like hell, Janus."

"I had to escape from my apartment." Janus explained.

"What happened?"

"C-Sec ransacked my apartment." Janus answered.

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it." Janus told him, "They won't find anything."

"That's good to know. Did you manage to contact Nyreen?"

"I did, although I'm not sure if she'll come or not." Janus said.

"She'll come. She cares about you, Janus."

"Maybe…" Janus started to say when they were interrupted from behind.

"Vakarian. Kandros. How nice it is to meet you both under these circumstances."

Janus and Garrus turned around to see Executor Pallin, the overall head of C-Sec.

"Sir, what brings you here?" Janus asked warily.

"I was just out on a stroll when I came across two outstanding officers who had apparently resigned from their department." Executor Pallin explained.

"Is there a reason, you called out to us?"

"There is, but I'd suggest talking at a more secure location. Is there somewhere, we can talk without being overheard?" Executor Pallin asked.

Garrus and Janus looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Follow us, sir."

"Of course, Vakarian. Lead the way." Executor Pallin answered, as they made their way to Ryan's apartment.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Ruark Mining Company Office_

_Ryan (Human)_

Ryan and Shani entered the office of Ruark Mining Company. Ryan liked that the office interior was simple but homey although it looked like they didn't have a receptionist. Seeing a buzzer attached to an intercom on a table, Ryan pressed the button.

_BUZZZZ_

Shortly afterwards, the door behind the desk opened up to reveal a young man, who approached them.

"I'm sorry, we're closed right now." The young man told them.

"Ah alright then, it's okay. I was hoping you were open. I was going to see if I could hire your company. I'll come back another time then."

"Wait… did you just say you were interested in hiring us?" the young man asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

"You do know about our situation, right?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I do know about what happened to you."

"I see." The young man answered dejectedly, "Well, I would understand if you would go look for some other company."

"You're quite mistaken then. I'm interested in hiring YOUR company and will be willing to pay in advance for your services."

"Are you sure? We don't really have any space-worthy vessel at the moment." The young man explained.

"We're sure." Shani informed him.

"I see… Oh yes, before we continue, let me introduce myself. My name is Kyle Ruark, I'm the CEO of the Ruark Mining Company. My brothers aren't here right now, but I'm sure I'll be able to assist you in what you want" Kyle introduced himself before asking, "So what can the company do for you, Mr…?"

"The name is Ryan. What you can do for me is to mine at least five planets for me."

"I see, our usual standard fee for a mining contract is 500 thousand credits per planet. Sadly, we lost our frigate last week so we don't have the ship to travel to those planets you wish for us to mine." Kyle explained.

"I know that, which is why I'm putting up twenty-five million credits as full payment for the five mining operations."

"Tw… Twenty-five million credits!" Kyle gasped out in shock.

"Yes, I'm offering twenty-five million credits. Is that a problem?"

"That far exceeds the actual payment for the operations, Ryan." Kyle informed him.

"I know that, but I wish for you to build a mining complex for each of the planets I'm sending you to and I also wish to provide adequate security for the company's operation."

"I see… do you have the contracts from the Alliance Geological Service?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I have them right here."

Ryan handed over the five datapads to Kyle, who perused them carefully.

"Alright, everything is in order." Kyle confirmed after checking the datapads.

"Are you willing to accept the mining contracts?"

"Yes, we are." Kyle asked, "What planets are you interested in?"

Ryan just smiled as he pulled out his bag and handed over a sheaf of paper to Kyle.

"Sorry for that, I didn't have the time to transfer the necessary information to a datapad."

"Ryan, I could have done that for you." Shani told him exasperated at his action.

"Alright Shani. You can do it for me next time."

Kyle meanwhile was reading the papers that Ryan had given him.

_List of Planets to be Mined_

_1. Acaeria_

_Ondeste System, Crescent Nebula_

_**Platinum**__, Palladium, Iridium_

_2. Agnin _

_Aysur System, Caleston Rift _

_**Iridium**__, __**Platinum**__, Palladium_

_3. Aigela _

_Ploitari System, Hourglass Nebula _

_**Iridium**__, Palladium, Platinum_

_4. Alingon _

_Faryar System, Hourglass Nebula _

_**Palladium**__, __**Iridium**__, Platinum_

_5. Daratar _

_Faryar System, Hourglass Nebula _

_Palladium, Platinum, Iridium, Element Zero_

After reading the list, Kyle activated his omni-tool and looked at several reports.

"Alright, I checked the reports and all five planets are not licensed to any company nor are they inhabited but a few of them have hazardous climates but with your down payment, I'm sure we can mine these planets." Kyle told them after he finished reading the reports, "I confess, I'm surprised by the planets you chose to mine, hardly anyone has ever tried to mine these planets since they were considered worthless. Where did you find out about these hidden resources?"

"That is a secret, my friend."

"I understand, so next to consider is the percentage of which the three of us receives." Kyle informed them.

"Three of you? What do you mean by that?" Shani asked confused.

"The resources that the company mines will be shared by percentage between Ryan, the Alliance Geological Service and the mining company that performed the operations." Kyle explained.

"I see. Well I'd be happy with a forty-forty split between the two of us."

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked in surprise, "If your list is correct, you stand to gain millions of credits from one of these planets alone.

"It's alright. I'm sure of my decision. Just put our share of the resources in storage, since we will be using it for our own use."

"Of course, now if you'll just sign these datapad." Kyle asked as he gave Ryan a datapad, which he duly signed.

"Excellent… the only thing left is the payment." Kyle asked, hopefully.

"Of course. I'll send it right now."

Ryan activated his omni-tool and accessed his bank account and sent out a transaction of 25 million credits to the Ruark Mining Company bank account. When Kyle saw the transfer, he was surprised and ecstatic.

"To be honest, I didn't really expect you to pay 25 million credits. Ryan… you singlehandedly saved my family's company." Kyle told him, "How can we ever repay you?"

"Just do a good job. That's all I ask."

"We will. Thank you so much, I have to call my brothers and tell them the good news." Kyle said as he excused himself to go back to the office leaving Ryan and Shani alone.

"You made me proud, Ryan. Although I didn't really expect you to hand over 25 million credits." Shani said.

"It was the only way to be sure. Shall we go back to the apartment?"

Together, Ryan and Shani left the office and went back to the apartment.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Wards_

_Wrex (Krogan)_

Wrex finished his sixth glass before glancing at his companions. Sometime earlier, Aleena had somehow convinced a Turian mercenary named Shadow, whom she used to work with, to join them for a drink. Shortly after, Wrex was somehow convinced by Aleena to hire Shadow since he was supposedly the best at his job. Wrex blamed the alcohol although he did hear about several of Shadow's achievements and thought they could use a trained assassin even if it was a turian.

"Alright guys. That's enough drinking, it's getting late and we should get back to the apartment."

"You're no fun, Wrex." Aleena grumbled.

"No buts… We might have a lot of work to do tomorrow so we have to be at our best."

"Fine… let's go then."

The three mercenaries left the bar and made their way to Ryan's apartment, seemingly unaware that they were being discretely followed except for Shadow.

_January 22, 2173_

_The Citadel – Citadel Heights Apartment #5_

_Ryan (Human)_

After a lovely dinner at a restaurant in the Presidium, Ryan and Shani went back to the apartment and were surprised to find several other people that they did not recognize and Wrex looking like he was in a fight.

"This place just got crowded."

"Yeah, we did our job, kid, some of us better than others." Wrex proudly exclaimed.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, something did happen, Mr. Ryan." One of the new turians said.

"Tell me everything, Executor Pallin."

"I see you know of me." Executor Pallin muttered, "Alright, there is no point hiding it. C-Sec, the sole agency whose purpose is to protect the citizens has fallen."

"What do you mean fallen?" Garrus asked in surprise.

"Exactly what I mean, although the structure is still there, all of the highest official except for myself has been coerced, bribed, threatened into working for an individual or individuals into supporting their agenda." Executor Pallin explained.

"Cerberus?"

"Sadly it is not Cerberus. I don't know who it is, since they haven't bothered to approach me." Executor Pallin answered, "Unfortunately this threat affects your group the most, Ryan."

"… Is it because of whatever happened with Janus, Garrus and Chelsea?"

"Correct although the lead investigator is Janus. Somehow he managed to procure sensitive data that would be damaging to several companies and individuals if it ever got out. Unfortunately the investigation was stalled by the C-Sec's own Chief of Investigations, Robert Simmons."

"A human is in charge of investigation?" Wrex asked in surprise.

"In my defense, he was extremely qualified for the position. I suppose I should have done a better job in screening applicants." Executor Pallin answered warily.

"Don't worry, Executor Pallin. You'll have the chance to do that in the future."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Ryan." Executor Pallin said.

"Before I forget, what happened to you, Wrex?"

"We got ambushed by Blue Suns on the way to your apartment. If it wasn't for Shadow, we would have taken longer in getting back." Wrex explained.

"Thank you for helping Wrex, Shadow."

"It was nothing." Shadow muttered.

"I think it's time we know what we're dealing with."

"I agree…" Garrus added.

Everyone looked at Janus intently.

"Fine… it all started…" Janus began to say.

Author's Note: I'll be posting a list of characters in my profile and their respective roles. For now here is the complete list of the characters in the story.

I'm also starting a poll to decide the gender of Shepard, class, and background.

Notable Original Characters of mass Effect:

Ryan Tan (Human)

Shani (Quarian)

Chelsea McGee (Human)

Januarius "Janus" Kandros (Turian)

Sven Markelius (Human)

Shadow (Turian)

Kyle (Human)

Canon Characters of Mass Effect:

Urdnot Wrex (Krogan)

Garrus Vakarian (Turian)

Nyreen Kandros (Turian)

Aleena (Asari)


	5. Chapter 5: Loose Ends

Author's Note: First, I do not own Mass Effect. I'm so sorry for the delay for this chapter. There was a family reunion and then enrollment and I just finished this. Hopefully the next chapter will not take longer. Enjoy the chapter. R&R so I'll know your thoughts and opinion of this story.

**LAST CHAPTER**

Ryan and his companions are already making plans to establish their own identity in the universe unfortunately things aren't going as smoothly as they thought, with several unknown individuals hindering their progress for unknown reasons, the rest of Ryan's companions hoped that Ryan has a plan. Ryan finally finds out the truth about what happened with Janus, Garrus and Chelsea.

**Chapter Five: Loose Ends **

_January 22, 2173 – 7:30 PM_

_The Citadel – Citadel Heights Apartment #5_

"It began a few months back, when there were several incidents regarding several biotics going out of control and harming the populace." Janus began to explain

"I heard about those." Shani added, "The media said that it was caused by some kind of virus or something that caused the biotics to go out of control."

"Rubbish!" Chelsea spat out angrily, "It wasn't a virus or anything. It was a drug."

"That was caused by a drug?" Wrex asked in surprise, "Then how come it wasn't announced to the public then?"

"It was announced alright, they said the cause of the incidents was because of accidental exposure of Element Zero at a defective ship. The actual C-Sec investigation was halted by Chief Simmons." Janus answered.

"For the record, I never issued the order to halt the investigation but my hands were tied." Executor Pallin explained, "I am assuming Chief Simmons orders were not exactly followed."

"That's right." Garrus answered, "We continued the investigation albeit discreetly so as not to arouse suspicion until we had concrete evidence."

"What was so special about those incidents?" Ryan asked.

Executor Pallin explained, "Those people were never actually exposed to Element Zero."

"What?!" Shani exclaimed in surprise.

"That's impossible!" Wrex stated in alarm.

"Regardless of how that happened, that what was happening." Janus told them, "Although we never suspected that was the case until after the last incident, when…"

"My childhood friend, Michael, who never had any biotic powers at all, suddenly went crazy and used his biotic powers to destroy the office building where he was working at, along with himself." Chelsea interrupted as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Yes, her friend was the first clue as to why the investigation was halted. Someone didn't want the truth to be found out." Garrus explained, "We went to his apartment as soon as we could and came upon several Blue Suns robbing the place. Needless to say, we stopped the Blue Suns from whatever it is they came there to do."

"We found several capsules of medicines on one of them and deduced that was what they were there for." Janus added, "We managed to identify all of the drugs except for one and we assumed that it was the one that caused Michael's death."

"Did you manage to get anywhere with the drug?" Wrex asked.

"Not really, we couldn't identify what kind of drug it is since we couldn't risk trying it out and we couldn't have it tested since we don't really know anyone we can trust to do it discreetly." Chelsea answered, "So we just kept it hidden away at Janus' apartment. You did manage to get it right?"

"Yeah, I got it." Janus answered as he showed the others a small box with a green colored pill inside.

"So what happened next?" Ryan asked.

"We couldn't go anywhere with the drug itself so we tried to follow as to where Michael could have gotten it by checking with our sources." Janus answered, "It turned out that it came from local drug dealer who was selling it for a Blue Suns commander."

"I went in to talk to him and after a tense situation found out that he stole a batch of the drugs from a convoy from a pharmaceutical company that his group was escorting." Garrus told them, "According to the commander, the drug was supposed to enhance a biotic's power to an insane level as well as provide biotic powers to those who didn't have it."

"Sounds like a dream come true for non-biotics." Wrex pointed out.

"Instead it became a nightmare." Chelsea muttered, "A lot of innocent people died because of that drug."

"What was the name of the Pharmaceutical Company?" Ryan asked.

"The name of the company is New Dawn Pharmaceuticals." Garrus answered.

"Cerberus…" Ryan muttered softly to himself.

"So if that's the truth…" Shani pointed out, "What happened to the families of the victims?"

"They disappeared shortly after the incidents and we were never able to find them again." Janus answered, "We did find out that Blue Suns came to visit the families shortly before they disappeared."

"So for all intents and purposes, the investigation was a dead end." Executor Pallin concluded, "So why are they still after you?"

"It's because I recently sent in the conclusive reports of our findings to Chief Simmons." Janus answered.

"Why would you do something stupid like that?" Wrex spat out in exasperation.

"Those victims and their families need someone to save them… or avenge them." Janus answered stoically, "C-Sec was created to ensure the security and stability of the Citadel but they also have to answer for the protection of its citizens. So I cannot just bow down to the whims and desires of these people. My honor demands that justice must be done."

"That is a commendable attitude to have, Janus." Ryan praised, "Though you fail to see the larger picture of what might happen from your actions."

"And you can?" Garrus asked incredulously.

"Of course not, but that does not mean I cannot foresee possible outcomes that will be favorable to us." Ryan pointed out.

"So what actions will you undertake then?" Executor Pallin asked Ryan.

"Before I tell you what we're going to do, I notice that Sven looks troubled." Ryan answered.

Everyone looked at Sven after Ryan's statement and murmured their agreement.

"Hey Sven… are you okay?" Garrus asked.

Sven looked up at Garrus and then at Ryan before answering wearily, "No... I'm not okay. One of my business contacts has betrayed me."

"What do you mean?" Shani asked in concern.

"Nassana is threatening to kill my daughter if I don't follow her instructions concerning the company we were going to build." Sven explained sadly, "I'm sorry Ryan."

"_Nassana… her name is very familiar…_" Ryan mused to himself.

"Who is this Nassana?" Chelsea asked.

"She's one of my business contacts. She's interested in different antiques and was most helpful in keeping a business rival from buying me out." Sven answered sheepishly.

"So what can we do about her?" Wrex asked, "I vote we kill her off."

"No… that won't work. She's an Asari Politician and has countless followers, so a direct assault is pointless." Sven explained.

"She's a politician and she's an Asari?" Ryan asked, "Is her name by any chance, Nassana Dantius?"

"Why yes, that's her name. How did you know that?" Sven exclaimed in surprise.

"Interesting…" Ryan muttered, "I think I have a plan that's perfect in keeping her from interfering with our business."

"Sounds interesting… what is it?" Janus asked.

"Alright… We're going to need…" Ryan began to explain to the others.

_January 22, 2173 – 9:00 PM_

_The Citadel – Ruark Mining Company Office_

Kyle was hard at work securing the necessary assets they would need to perform their jobs when his brothers burst into the office.

"Kyle, is it true? Did we actually get a job after what just happened?" William Ruark asked incredulously.

"That's right. I finished transferring the money earlier to the company funds and I'm on the process of buying us a brand new frigate." Kyle told them.

"We're buying a new frigate?!" Brett exclaimed in shock, "Kyle, the frigate we used before cost us at least a million and now we're buying a new frigate?"

"I know that, but with the money our employer has forwarded us, we can afford it." Kyle answered smugly, since he hadn't informed them yet the exact amount Ryan had paid them.

"Fine… so what ship are you buying for us?" Will asked.

"I've decided to buy the _Bastion_." Kyle answered, "This frigate has everything we need to successfully scan the planets without incident, thereby giving us time to prepare for mining these planets."

"Interesting choice, what's the price?" Will began to ask as he looked at the view screen before staring at Kyle in shock, "2.5 million credits? Are you insane?!"

"How much did he pay us exactly?" Brett asked quietly.

"He paid us 25 million credits in advance." Kyle answered.

"Twenty-five million credits for five planets? Are you kidding me, Kyle?" Brett asked in shock as he reached for the data pad.

"Well? Is it true?" Will asked with apprehension as Brett read over the contract.

"It's true… everything is in order." Brett answered in a daze.

"This changes everything…" Will muttered softly.

"I know, that's why I'm taking every advantage we can get in making sure nothing goes wrong with this job." Kyle pointed out, "I already contacted several agencies that can provide us additional men in order to finish this job quickly."

"This also gives us a chance to hire more guards and better equipment for them." Will added, "This might be the perfect time to improve the training we can provide for the men as well."

"We lost a lot of valuable mining equipment during that battle." Brett pointed out, "So we should definitely set aside a portion of that money to replace them as well as buying better models."

"I'm already ahead of the both of you." Kyle answered with a smirk before handing over a data pad to Will, "I've already taken the liberty of setting aside a portion of the money for the expenses of both of your area of expertise. This still leaves us with enough to buy anything else we might need."

Brett joined Will as they studied the data pad that Kyle had given them before nodding to themselves and handing the data pad back to Kyle.

"Your recommendations have merit and the credits are more than enough." Will stated.

"The same goes for me." Brett added.

"Alright then, let's get started." Kyle stated, "We have a lot of work to do."

_January 22, 2173 – 11:30 PM_

_Omega – Eclipse Headquarters_

Nyreen Kandros was worried. Several of her companions noticed the change in her behavior after she had received a call on her personal number. They knew her as an unshakable warrior, a charismatic leader and a powerful biotic but now they saw her as something else… a worried sibling. They knew that she had her own family out there but she always told them that they could take care of themselves, now they weren't so sure. Especially after the confrontation Nyreen had with Jaroth, when she asked permission to leave for the Citadel, which had resulted in an argument between the two concerning her own duties and obligations to Eclipse. This was especially a bad time for Nyreen to leave since Eclipse was in the middle of a turf war with the Blue Suns and because Nyreen was a valuable asset to them, Jaroth wasn't keen on letting her leave them hanging just like that. So the rest of the Eclipse watched and waited as to what Nyreen would do.

Nyreen sighed as she sat down on the bench, located in the empty dining room since it was almost midnight.

"So what's bugging you?" someone asked Nyreen.

Nyreen looked up to see her friends, a human named Marcus "Deadshot" Arnel and a salarian named Eshin Adus, standing in front of her.

"Marcus… Eshin…" Nyreen muttered softly, "Nothing's wrong except my brother might be in terrible danger and there's nothing I can do since I'm stuck here."

"That's not like you." Eshin pointed out, "You always have a plan."

"Not this time. Besides even if I do have a plan, we'll be going up against our own group." Nyreen pointed out.

"True… we'll have to be discreet about it then." Marcus added, "We all know that most of us aren't here out of loyalty."

"Really now?" Nyreen asked mockingly, "What does that make you then?"

"A very good friend." Marcus answered with a wink.

"Regardless of what might happen, we need to get out soon." Eshin told them.

"What are you talking about?" Nyreen asked.

"You really didn't think we'd let you leave without us, did you?" Marcus asked in surprise.

"This is none of your concern." Nyreen pointed out, "This is a family affair."

"Precisely and you're our family, Nyreen." Eshin told her, "That's why we're going with you."

"But…" Nyreen tried to say.

"Give it up. We're going with you and that's final." Marcus said firmly.

"Fine…" Nyreen answered as she smiled faintly at her two close friends, "I suggest we get to sleep. We have a lot of things to do before we can leave."

The two just nodded their heads and left the dining room as they made their way to their rooms.

_January 23, 2173 – 9:00 AM_

_Citadel – Citadel Heights Apartment #5_

Ryan left his room and made his way to the dining room. Entering the room, Ryan noticed that Shani was doing something in the kitchen and that she was the only one left in the apartment.

"Where are the others?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not really sure. When I woke up, most of them have already left." Shani answered as she prepared her breakfast.

"I see." Ryan said as he opened the fridge to make his own breakfast.

After they finished preparing their breakfast, Ryan and Shani sat down at the table to eat.

"What's that you got there?" Ryan asked, peering at Shani's bowl seeing that it was different from her usual.

"Just something I whipped up. I usually just eat the standard nutri-paste that most quarians eat but today I thought I'd experiment a little." Shani answered him, as she sipped the food as it travelled through the tube to her faceplate.

"Well, hope it tastes good." Ryan said sincerely, as he ate his bacon and eggs.

"So what are your plans for today?" Shani asked, after they had finished eating.

"I'm off to the hangar to buy tickets to Earth." Ryan told her, "I have some business there I have to take care."

"Earth?" Shani mused, "I've never been to Earth before. Wonder what it's like over there?"

"You should come and join me then." Ryan offered.

"Are you sure? Won't I be getting in your way?" Shani asked.

"Not really. There's not a lot either of us can do these days so we might as well take the chance and go on a trip." Ryan pointed out to her.

"If you put it that way, I'd love to go with you." Shani said.

"Alright then, I'll just freshen up and then we'll go on ahead." Ryan informed her before he left the room.

_January 23, 2173 – 10:00 AM_

_Citadel – Zakera Wards_

Garrus was browsing the list of sniper rifles available at a well-known store that sold various types of weapons. After mentally comparing each of the available sniper rifles against each other, Garrus motioned for the attendant.

"Yes, have you decided yet?" The attendant asked.

"Yes, I have." Garrus told him, "I'll buy the Avenger I Sniper Rifle."

The attendant looked up in surprise, "Are you sure? That particular model is considered as the _weakest_ of all Sniper Rifles that has been manufactured."

"I'm sure." Garrus answered firmly.

"Alright then, that will be 10,000 credits." The attendant told him.

Garrus paid the attendant and waited for the attendant to retrieve the sniper rifle and hand it over to him. After receiving the sniper rifle, Garrus left the store and made his way to his next destination.

_January 23, 2173 – 11:00 AM_

_Citadel – C-Sec Headquarters_

Executor Pallin was hard at work, signing the reports his subordinates handed over while discretely copying them to his omni-tool in preparation for the future. After finishing the last report, Executor Pallin decided that he needed a break so he grabbed his Raikou IV Pistol from his desk drawer and left his office.

"I'm going out for some air. I'll be back later." Executor Pallin told his secretary, who just nodded her head.

As he made his way out of C-Sec, Executor Pallin replaced the battery of his pistol for a new one.

_January 23, 2173 – 11:30 AM_

_Citadel – Sven's Store_

Sven leaned heavily into his office chair as he breathed a sigh of relief. He had spent the morning contacting his other backers and informing them what had happened with Nassana. They were shocked by what she had done and offered to intervene on his behalf but Sven told them that he would handle her himself. Most of them were surprised by what he had said while others were skeptical about his claim but eventually he convinced them that he would be fine.

Sven then went and prepared a data pad that would detail the new terms and arrangement between himself and Nassana, stating that he wouldn't back down and that if anything happened to his daughter, then he would ruin her career and future. After finishing the data pad, Sven read over it again and smiled grimly before activating his omni-tool to contact Nassana.

"Mr. Markelius, what a pleasant surprise. I take it you aren't pleased with our new business arrangement?" Nassana said when she accepted the call.

"You could say that." Sven answered tersely.

"So what can I do for you?" Nassana asked condescendingly.

"I'd like to meet with you to discuss the terms of our new arrangement." Sven answered.

"I see… well, I'm far too busy today to meet you but I'll send my agent to meet you at the same location at 12 noon today. He'll decide as to whether they are agreeable or not. Is that understood?" Nassana asked coldly.

"Yes." Sven muttered.

"Don't be angry Mr. Markelius, it's not your fault your weak." Nassana informed him before hanging up.

"Fucking bitch… you'll pay for this." Sven muttered angrily as he made his way to his room to get ready.

_January 23, 2173 – 11:58 AM_

_Citadel – Presidium Plaza_

Nassan's agent had arrived early at the meeting point and leaned against the column waiting for Mr. Markelius. He felt sorry for the situation that Mr. Markelius found himself in but business was business and he didn't want to risk his neck out for someone who couldn't protect him. Feeling slightly restless, he checked to see if he had his Raikou III Pistol with him again before moving to a nearby bench to sit down. He had no reason to carry the gun but he'd rather have it and not need it than need it but not have it. With nothing else to do, he checked on his surroundings to see if there was anything wrong. He didn't find anything of importance although he did notice a turian and human holding hands as they made their way around the plaza.

Snorting in disgust, "A human and a turian together… How disgusting…" The agent muttered darkly, "Wonder what his family would think of him."

"There you are." A voice from behind him said, interrupting his thoughts.

Looking behind him, he saw Mr. Markelius before growling at him "Don't sneak up on me like that again."

"Sorry…" Sven apologized as Nassana's agent stood up and motioned for him to a semi-secluded area of the plaza.

"So where are the terms of this new arrangement?" The agent asked quietly.

Sven didn't bother answering him and just handed over the data pad. The agent quickly read over the data pad before glaring at Mr. Markelius and then threw the data pad at him.

"What the hell is this?!" The agent asked angrily, "That thing is NOT what Nassana wanted. What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I won't just bend over to you or anyone." Sven answered, "If anything happens to my daughter, your both going down!"

The agent could only stare in shock at Sven's actions before grabbing his pistol and pointing it at him, "You disappoint me, Mr. Markelius."

"You're going to shoot me now?" Sven asked bitterly, "Go ahead. See what Nassana has to say about that because without me, that business she oh so wants will disappear since the other backers are pulling out."

The agent wavered at this unexpected news since Nassana really did want a new powerbase to branch out and losing Mr. Markelius would be very bad for business.

"If you don't fall in line and follow Nassana's wishes, not only will your daughter get hurt, Mr. Markelius." The agent threatened, "So will you."

Instead of answering, Sven rushed towards the agent in an attempt to get his gun. It happened so fast, the agent aimed at Sven and there was the sound of a gun being fired that echoed around the plaza. The agent could only look in horror as he was drenched in blood while Sven went down on his knees glaring up at him.

"You bastard…" Sven said before falling down on his face, blood pooling all around him.

The agent could only stare at the corpse of Mr. Markelius when he heard a scream coming from nearby. Looking at the source, the agent saw the human and the turian he had seen earlier. Looking back at the corpse, the agent was about to run away when he saw another turian running towards him.

"STOP! C-SEC! Stay where you are!" the turian shouted at him, as he tried to pull out his own pistol.

The agent turned around and ran as fast as he could, with the other turian chasing after him. The agent barreled his way down the walkway, shoving several other civilians in an attempt to slow down the C-Sec officer. After exiting the plaza, the agent saw a nearby hover taxi that had just touched down. Seeing an escape route, the agent ran towards the taxi.

The agent pulled open the passenger door and pulled out his pistol and shouted at the passenger, "Get out of the car if you want to live!"

"You think?" The passenger growled angrily as he grabbed the pistol from his grasp.

The agent could only stare in shock as he was pushed to the ground by the passenger, a krogan… a very angry krogan.

"You need to be taught a lesson." The krogan growled as the agent tried to crawl away in fear.

Just then the C-Sec officer arrived on the scene. The agent heaved a sigh of relief as the C-Sec officer pulled him up and cuffed his hands.

"Thank you for your assistance." The C-Sec officer informed the Krogan, who just grunted.

"Just doing my part, officer." The Krogan answered before climbing back into the hovercar.

The C-Sec officer pushed the agent back towards the plaza as various spectators stared at him. Once they had reached the scene of the crime, they saw two other C-Sec officers in the area, a Turian and an Asari.

As the pair approached the two other C-Sec officers, the officer holding the agent called out to the two other officers, "Report."

"Victim is named Sven Markelius, age 38. Single gunshot wound to the heart. Death was instantaneous." The turian officer reported.

"There was this data pad beside the body, sir." The Asari officer added as she handed over the data pad to the officer, "I think this could be the reason for the murder."

The officer quickly read over the data pad, smirking slightly as he read it before pocketing it in his pocket then faced again at the two officers, "Alright then. Stay here and secure the body while I bring the prisoner back to Headquarters."

"Sir yes sir." The two officers said as they saluted.

As the officer led the prisoner to the hovercar, he grinned softly as he muttered softly, "They're good…"

_January 23, 2173 – 12:30 PM_

_Citadel – Nassana's Office_

Nassana was in the middle of a meeting with a potential business partner when an aide burst into the conference room.

"Excuse me, miss. I have a message for you." The aide apologized profusely as she handed over a data pad before leaving, "They said this was urgent."

"Very well, but don't make a habit of it." Nassana said firmly, as she received the data pad.

"Excuse me for a while, while I read this." Nassana apologized to her companion as she activated the data pad.

Nassana could only stare in shock as she finished reading the data pad, informing her that her agent had been arrested for killing Mr. Markelius. Nassana quickly composed herself when she realized that companion had noticed her behavior.

"Is something wrong?" her companion asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just surprised because someone sent me a love letter." Nassana lied.

"Is that so?" her companion beamed, "Then congratulations are in order. I'm glad you found someone."

"Yes, I'm glad for that as well." Nassana said, "If you'll excuse me, I must talk to the person who delivered this to me. I'll be right back."

"Of course, I understand." Her companion answered, as Nassana left the office.

As soon as Nassana had left her office, she quickly made her way to a nearby office and went in.

"Nassana, this is a surprise. What brings you here?" the person inside the office asked.

"I need your help, counselor." Nassana stated simply.

"I'm listening." The counselor said as Nassana told him about the situation.

Meanwhile back in Nassana's office, her companion sat back down on the couch with a smile on his face as he sipped his coffee. A few minutes later, Nassana entered her office again.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to come back at another time. Something of importance just came up and I have to leave right now." Nassana informed her companion apologetically.

"Of course, I understand. I'll come back at another time then." Her companion said as he stood up and left the office.

As soon as he left, Nassana activated her computer and accessed her private files and went to work.

_January 23, 2173 – 1:00 PM_

_Citadel – Citadel Heights Apartment # 5_

Shani sat at the sofa, idly reading a magazine as she waited for Ryan to come back from his shopping trip, when her omni-tool beeped loudly. Shani quickly activated her omni-tool and what she saw made her ecstatic as she ran to her room to grab the newly purchased laptop and placed it at the desk in the living room. After plugging her omni-tool to the laptop, Shani began to work correlating the necessary data.

Shani was so focused into her work that she didn't notice Ryan had arrived until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Shani, lunch is here. Let's eat." Ryan informed her.

"Of course, let me just finish…" Shani began to say before Ryan dragged her away from the lap top and to the dining room.

"Let's eat." Ryan repeated again as he helped Shani sit down.

"Okay…" Shani said surly as she began her own preparations to eat as well.

"Shani don't be like that please?" Ryan asked as he sat down beside her.

Shani just looked at Ryan before nodding her head again, "Alright, I'll forgive you this once but next time, don't forcibly drag me to eat."

"Alright, I promise it won't happen again." Ryan said as he crossed his heart with his hand.

"Okay…" Shani said before asking, "So we're leaving in two days right?"

"Yes, in two days we are going to Earth." Ryan confirmed.

"_I wonder what Earth is like. I hope I'll find something for my pilgrimage there._" Shani mused to herself as she ate her lunch.

Ryan on the other hand was deep in thought of the possible complications he had to face on Earth.

_January 23, 2173 – 2:00 PM_

_Citadel – C-Sec Headquarters_

Executor Pallin stared at their new prisoner intently from outside the interrogation room. Sighing heavily, Executor Pallin activated his omni-tool and called up an old friend.

"Old friend… how are you?" Pallin asked.

"I see… If you must now, there's a reason I called you… I need a favor…" Pallin explained to the person he was calling.

"Alright… I'll see you soon then… Thank you so much old friend…" Pallin answered in gratitude before cancelling the call.

Staring back at the new prisoner, Executor Pallin sighed heavily before standing in front of the door and motioned for the guard to activate the door and went inside.

"Hey, you're that cop that arrested me. When do I get to speak to my lawyer? I have rights too, you know." Nassana's agent asked condescendingly.

"Murderers don't have rights as far as I'm concerned." Executor Pallin said, "Fact of the matter is you were caught red-handed with your gun pointed at the victim when he died."

"I might have had my gun pointed at him but I didn't fire." The agent pointed out.

"So how did he die then?" Executor Pallin asked quietly.

"I don't know how he died but I did not fire my gun." The agent insisted.

"You know… I know your father, Jayrus …" Executor Pallin said slowly as he sat down in front of the prisoner, "It would distress him greatly knowing what you have become.

Upon hearing his words, Jayrus began scrutinizing Executor Pallin carefully before crying out loud in surprise, "You're Venari Pallin… my dad's best friend!"

"I see you remember me, Jayrus." Executor Pallin said sadly, "It's unfortunate that the circumstances of our meeting is not what I had hoped for.

Jayrus just stared at his hands as he muttered, "It's not exactly what I had planned…"

"So what was your plan then?" Executor Pallin asked, "It seems to me that you had the power to do whatever you wanted and look at what happened. An innocent man is dead and his daughter is being held as a captive for blackmail!"

Jayrus could only keep quiet as he began to realize that everything he had done since he left Palaven had only made things worse for him. He realized that the debt he owed to Nassana since she saved him from death has been paid for in blood.

Looking up at Executor Pallin, Jayrus asked "What can I do?"

Executor Pallin stared at Jayrus for several minutes before offering him hope, "Come clean with us, Jayrus. Tell us everything about Nassana and most importantly where is the daughter. If you cooperate, you won't be serving time. Instead you will be brought back to Palaven and recruited into Blackwatch."

"Blackwatch?" Jayrus exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. So what is your answer?" Executor Pallin asked.

Just then the door opened and another turian came inside the room, which drew the attention of both Executor Pallin and Jayrus.

"Alright Executor, I came here as fast as I could. So what can I do for you, old friend." The turian asked.

"Ah Nihlus, glad you could make it." Executor Pallin said as he stood up to greet his friend.

Jayrus could only stare in shock when he heard the name of the other turian.

"Nihlus, I'd like you to meet Jayrus. Jayrus, this is Council Spectre Nihlus Kryik." Executor Pallin said as he introduced them to each other, "He's here in an unofficial capacity but he deserves to know the situation."

"So what is the situation then, Executor?" Nihlus asked.

"Jayrus here works for Nassana. He was arrested for killing an innocent man whose daughter has been kidnapped by Nassana." Executor Pallin explained.

"I see, things are beginning to make sense now." Nihlus stated, "So you need me for what exactly?"

"Aside from taking Jayrus here to Palaven and making sure no one finds out what happened to him after his disappearance… nothing really big, I need your help in taking down Nassana." Executor Pallin said with a smirk.

"Ah… I see your favors are getting tamer as time passes." Nihlus pointed out with a smile, "Sure… what do you need?"

Meanwhile in the C-Sec Headquarter lobby, a well-dressed human approached the desk officer.

"Excuse me, where might I find the prisoner known as Jayrus Viryn?" The human asked.

"Let's see now…" the officer said as he activated the console and began a search for Viryn, "Viryn… Viryn… ah, here he is. He's at the interrogation room right now."

"Is that so, I think it's time that I should step in." The human said with a grimace, "Thank you for your assistance, officer."

Leaving the desk officer, the human made his way to the interrogation room, waving his ID card at any officer that asked who he was. After arriving at the corridor where the interrogation rooms were located at, the human made his way to the door that was guarded by C-Sec officer.

"Excuse me, is this where Jayrus Viryn is being interrogated?" the human asked.

"Yes, who are you and what's your business here?" the officer asked warily.

"My name is Harry Fritch and I was retained to represent Mr. Viryn by his employer." The human answered, "As such, I demand to see my client and to be present when he is being questioned."

The officer looked blankly at Mr. Fritch before chuckling softly, "I'm sorry to say this Mr. Fritch but you're services will no longer be required."

Mr. Fritch was surprised by the officer's statement, "What does that mean? I'll have you fired for denying Mr. Viryn's rights."

"It's not my call, Counselor." The officer explained, "There's a _Council Spectre_ inside along with the arresting officer, Executor Pallin. So you see this is above the civilian court but if you want, I'm sure they would LOVE to meet with you and find out how you got to be retained to represent the suspect."

Mr. Fritch was aghast at the situation he now found himself and did not wish to be interrogated himself by a Council Spectre, so he tried to excuse himself "No… there's no need for that. I'll just be on my way then."

Just as Mr. Fritch was about to leave, the door opened to show two Turians leaving the room. Mr. Fritch knew who the two Turians were but could do nothing about it.

"Officer, what is the meaning of this and who is this man?" Executor Pallin asked the officer.

"Sir, this is Harry Fritch, a counselor who was retained to represent the suspect by the suspect's employer." The officer explained.

"I see." Executor Pallin mused as he scrutinized the person in front of him.

"I'll take it from here, Executor." Nihlus stated as he grabbed the arm of Harry Fritch who just whimpered as he feebly tried to resist but a glare from Nihlus silenced him.

"Alright then, I'll leave it all up to you, Spectre. Let me know what you find out after your talk." Executor Pallin said before leaving the corridor.

"Come here, Mr. Fritch. We have a lot to talk about." Nihlus exclaimed as he dragged the terrified Mr. Fritch into an adjacent interrogation room.

Once the door was closed, the officer standing guard just snickered at what had just transpired, "This is much better than comedy."

_January 23, 2173 – 4:00 PM_

_Citadel – Zakera Ward_

A small group of people quietly made their way through the back alleys of Zakera Ward towards an inconspicuous warehouse that was hidden away from the main area. The group was composed of a Turian, a Krogan, a Human and an Asari.

Everyone in the group was wearing the Titan V Medium Armor except for the Krogan who was wearing the Titan V Heavy Armor. The Krogan was equipped with a Tornado V Shotgun and a Thunder V Assault Rifle. The Human was equipped with a Thunder V Assault Rifle and a Stiletto V Pistol. The Asari was equipped with a Thunder V Assault Rifle and a Stiletto V Pistol. The Turian was equipped with a Thunder V Assault Rifle and an Equalizer V Sniper Rifle.

As the Turian led the group through the back alleys of Zakera Ward, they finally arrived at their destination. The Turian stopped at the edge of the wall and held up his hand to signal to the others to stop their movement and remain quiet. The Turian peered out from his location and saw that the entrance was being guarded by Blue Suns and contacted their other companion.

"_Archangel_, this is _Havoc_, requesting for an update to your status." Havoc whispered into his omnitool

"This is _Archangel_, I'm now at Overwatch." Archangel stated.

"What's the sitrep?" Havoc asked.

"I can see three Blue Suns patrolling the area near you. There are no guards stationed at the roof. Be advised that _Ghost_ is scouting inside the building." Archangel reported.

Do you have a clear shot?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, I have a clear shot at the three hostiles. Be advised there will be a 4 second delay between each shot." Archangel reported, "Do I take the shot?"

"Negative. We'll need to time it right, Archangel." Havoc answered.

"I understand, will maintain current status until situation has changed." Archangel said before cutting the call.

"Now what do we do?" The Human asked Havoc.

"We'll maintain our position and continue surveillance for the moment, _Garnet_." Havoc answered.

"I want to kill them all now." The Krogan growled softly.

"Easy there, _Wrath_." The Asari whispered, "This is a rescue operation. We don't want to arouse any suspicion although I would love to go right in and destroy everyone."

"_Artemis_ is right… about not wanting to arouse suspicion." Havoc pointed out quietly.

"Geez… couldn't you have come up with a better codename than that?" Artemis asked in exasperation.

"Well you are a hunter, _Artemis_." Wrath pointed out.

Suddenly there was a soft ping that alerted Havoc to an incoming call, quickly activating his omni-tool, Havoc was surprised to find Ghost contacting him.

"_Ghost_, what's the situation?" Havoc asked quickly.

"I have the package. Need assistance now." Ghost answered before cancelling the call.

Havoc quickly contacted Archangel, "Weapons free. Take them out now. Ghost needs backup now!"

"Understood." Archangel replied as he cancelled the call.

The team watched as the three patrolling Blue Suns were taken out one by one with a headshot, their shields unable to withstand stopping power of Archangel's Sniper Rifle.

Seeing that the entrance was now empty, Havoc pulled out his Thunder V and led the charge into the warehouse. As the rest of them ran after Havoc, Wrath took out his Tornado V while Garnet and Artemis took out their Thunder V. As soon as Havoc reached the door, he stepped aside and motioned for Wrath to break through the door. Wrath just grinned at Havoc's instructions and charged straight through the door.

As Wrath tore through the door by his charge, the rest of the team ran inside the room surprising several Blue Suns who were guarding the exit. The team took advantage of their surprise arrival and quickly cut down the surprised Blue Suns.

Wrath stood up gingerly mumbling, "That was fun."

"Come on let's move." Havoc said as he exited the room on the other side of the room with the others following after him.

The team burst into the warehouse expecting to engage with the enemy but all they found was Ghost accompanied by a young lady as they made their way to the exit.

"What took you so long?" Ghost asked.

"There was an ambush at the entrance, had to take them out first." Havoc explained as they noticed over a dozen Blue Suns lying dead around the warehouse.

"I see." Ghost answered in surprise, "I didn't think they had the brains to do that."

"It doesn't matter anymore, we have the package." Havoc stated.

"Excuse me? Can anyone tell me what's going on?" The young lady asked, "First I was kidnapped for absolutely no reason and then he shows up and starts killing my captors."

"I'll let someone else explain to you what happened. First we have to get you out of here." Havoc answered her, "Wrath and Artemis, take her to the safe house. Keep her safe."

"Understood." Wrath and Artemis said as they accompanied the young lady out of the warehouse.

Havoc activated his omni-tool, "Command, this is _Havoc_. We have secured the package."

"That's great news, Havoc. We'll take it from here. Command out."

Meanwhile Garnet and Ghost were exploring the warehouse for any Blue Suns still hiding when they came upon across a crate with a familiar labeling.

"Havoc!" Garnet called out loudly, "There's something you need to see!"

Havoc quickly ran towards Garnet, who just motioned to several crates that were stacked together.

The crates all had the logo of New Dawn Pharmaceuticals.

_January 23, 2173 – 5:30 PM_

_Citadel – Nassana's Office_

Nassana angrily made her way back to her office after an impromptu session with Mr. Markelius other backers who threatened legal and illegal actions towards her if they find evidence that she was behind the murder of Mr. Markelius, a claim to which she vehemently denied. To make things worse, she hadn't heard from her agent or the counselor that she had hired to set him free. All in all, her day was getting worst by the minute.

Arriving at the door, Nassana was about to unlock her office door when she noticed that it was already unlocked.

"I locked my office before I left… Didn't I?" Nassana muttered softly as she made her way into her office and turned the lights on.

"Welcome back, Nassana." A voice said from her seat, which was facing away from the door.

"Who the hell are you? I'll call security." Nassana threatened as she fumbled to get her Raikou II Pistol from her bag.

"Why Nassana… don't you recognize your own business partner?" The voice said, as the chair turned around slowly to reveal the last person Nassana ever expected.

"Sven?!" Nassana gasped out in surprise, as she dropped her bag.

Notable Original Characters of mass Effect:

Ryan Tan (Human) [Command]

Shani (Quarian)

Chelsea McGee (Human) [Garnet]

Januarius "Janus" Kandros (Turian) [Havoc]

Sven Markelius (Human)

Shadow (Turian) [Ghost]

Kyle (Human)

Brett (Human)

William (Human)

Marcus "Deadshot" Arnel (Human)

Eshin Adus (Salarian)

Jayrus Viryn (Turian)

Canon Characters of Mass Effect:

Urdnot Wrex (Krogan) [Wrath]

Garrus Vakarian (Turian) [Archangel]

Nyreen Kandros (Turian)

Aleena (Asari) [Artemis]

Executor Venari Pallin (Turian)

Nihlus Kryik (Turian)


	6. Chapter 6: Omega Crisis

Author's Note: First, I do not own Mass Effect. Sorry again for the delay, things happens…

**LAST CHAPTER**

Ryan and his companions have made their move against Nassana's attempt at blackmailing Sven.

Nyreen has difficulty in leaving Omega due to an ongoing turf war but found companions to rely on.

The Ruark's are preparing for their first foray into the unknown, trusting on their client's information to bring in the gold for them.

The extraction team finds proof linking New Dawn Pharmaceuticals with Nassana at the warehouse where Sven's daughter was held.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Omega Crisis **

_January 23, 2173 – 5:35 PM_

_Citadel – Nassana's Office_

"_Sven?!" Nassana gasped out in surprise, as she dropped her bag._

"Surprised to see me, Nassana?" Sven chuckled as he admired the flustered look on Nassana's face, "No, you're not hallucinating. I'm really here right now, sitting in your office.

"How are you alive?!" Nassana asked in shock.

"It's quite simple, I contacted an associate of mine to help in taking you down and the best way to do that is to seize your organization, but we needed a way to get into your organization so I faked my own death." Sven explained, "Also don't bother looking for your agent and lawyer. They are in the custody of a Council Spectre and will soon be taken care of."

"If that's all you wanted then what are you doing here?" Nassana asked.

"I'm here to discuss the new terms of our arrangement. Remember?" Sven answered mockingly.

"Terms?! You just told me you're taking over my organization!" Nassana screamed at him.

"That's true but I'd rather to have you hand me complete control over your organization willingly." Sven answered calmly, "Or I'm taking you down."

"WHAT?!" Nassana cried in surprise, "You think you can blackmail me?"

"Yes." Sven answered.

"Who do you think you are? You are nobody, Mr. Markelius. No one will miss you even if you disappear without a trace. You think I'm afraid of you?" Nassana spat out in disgust, "Even if your acquaintance could help you bring me down, he's not here right now so I can just kill you and end this all right now."

Nassana suddenly felt a pistol aimed at the back of her head as a voice suddenly said, "I doubt that would be the case, sister dearest."

"What?" Nassana cried out in surprise as she quickly turned around to face Dahlia Dantius, her own sister with a gun pointing at her head, "Dahlia?! What are you doing?"

"I'm doing my job." Dahlia answered.

"What?" Nassana asked in confusion before turning around to look at Sven, "What's she doing here?"

"She's here to keep you in line." Sven explained smugly, "Actually, that's not quite correct. We have an arrangement. I get total control of your organization and she gets 80% of the profits for her own use."

"Yes, this deal he proposed to me was sweet considering I had a situation with a slaver group but thankfully they are off my back thanks to him." Dahlia added, "An added bonus is that I get to mess up your perfect career."

"Dahlia, we need her to have a semblance of control or else people might question her motives." Sven pointed out.

"Stop talking as I'm not here!" Nassana screeched at them, "There is no way I'm handing over control of my organization to you."

"What you want is a moot point, since I already hacked into your private files and accounts." Sven answered, smirking at her shocked expression.

"How?!" Nassana gasped out in shock.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sister dearest." Dahlia teased.

"So what's your answer, Nassana?" Sven asked, "Last chance."

* * *

_January 23, 2173 – 5:30 PM_

_Citadel – Zakera Ward_

_Earlier…_

Ryan, accompanied by Shani, entered the warehouse where the others were on standby. Seeing Chelsea, Ryan made his way towards her.

"So what's the situation?" Ryan asked.

"We found more of the drugs that New Dawn Pharmaceutical created." Chelsea explained warily.

"I feel as though there's a "but" in there." Ryan pointed out.

"These drugs are different, Ryan. I think these are the final product." Chelsea answered.

"What makes you think that?" Shani asked.

"For one thing, the drugs are marked unlike the one Janus found and there are two types of drugs." Chelsea replied, "A green one and a red one, both are marked as O-E and different symbols."

"What symbols?" Ryan tapped his foot after Chelsea finished explaining "_O-E? That seems eerily familiar… where did I read this before?"_

"The green drugs had the marking of the Greek alphabet for Alpha while the red drugs had the Greek Alphabet for Omega." Chelsea answered smugly, "I took up Languages as my elective back when I was on Earth."

"I see." Ryan answered, "Was there anything else to identify what those drugs can do?"

"You'll have to go see Janus, he went looking for the manifest for the packages." Chelsea explained as she pointed to a nearby room.

"Alright, I'll go see what he found out." Ryan said, "Shani… Can you see if you can find anything we can use here?"

"Sure, I'll take a look around." Shani answered before moving towards several machines that were in a corner.

Smiling to himself, Ryan made his way towards the office. Just before he was going to open the door, he heard a grunt inside the room. Opening the door warily, Ryan found Janus reading several documents who looked up when the door was opened.

"Ryan. You have great timing. I found out what those drugs do. The Alpha drug is similar to the one I found a few months back, the drug takes into effect two minutes after ingestion but this time they fixed the side effects of the user going stark raving mad." Janus explained, "So this drug would do wonders in providing an edge, the bad part is, the biotic powers last only 24 hours before the user goes into a 48 hour coma."

"I see. Is it safe?" Ryan asked, "_This might be useful in the long term._"

"According to the reports filed here, it should be safe but I suggest using the drugs only for emergencies." Janus explained.

"I see, what about the other drug." Ryan asked, "What does it do?"

"The Omega drug is way nastier, Ryan. It can permanently remove any trace of biotic power the user has, two minutes after ingestion." Janus explained warily, "These things are dangerous and a threat to all biotics."

"I know what you mean." Ryan said warily, "We'll need to take out the company making these if we want to have a chance at all."

"Yes, but that's going to be difficult." Janus agreed before jokingly pointing out, "Although I think you already have a plan on how to achieve that."

Ryan just smiled at Janus. Janus could only stare at Ryan, "_Who is this guy?"_

Just then, they were interrupted by Aleena entering the office, "I couldn't help but overhear what you two were discussing."

"Is there something you wish to know?" Ryan asked.

"Not really, but I have a suggestion about the Omega Drugs. We have four crates of both Omega and Alpha drugs, with around a thousand pills in each crate, if records are correct. So why don't we hide these drugs and use them as we see fit?" Aleena suggested.

"You're suggestion has merit, but I feel uncomfortable playing god with Biotics." Ryan answered honestly.

"I agree with Aleena, we can use these drugs for the benefit of the galaxy and I trust that you won't abuse them." Janus pointed out.

"Plus there are several criminal scum that are Biotics that needs to be taught a lesson." Aleena added.

"I see… I'll consider your proposal. So aside from these drugs, what else have we found?" Ryan asked.

"We haven't finished the inventory and even once we finish here, we can't take everything with us." Janus told him.

"It doesn't matter. Just take everything we might be able to use and leave the rest for Nihlus and Executor Pallin." Ryan answered.

"I see…" Janus answered with a smirk, "Playing nice with the Spectre are we?"

"Not really, I just feel we can trust him that's all." Ryan pointed out.

"So I'll start packing the Alpha and Omega drugs." Aleena told them before making her way out of the room.

"Ever notice we only use Greek Alphabet and completely forget about the O-E in the drug's name?" Ryan asked absently-mindedly as he watched Aleena approach Wrex.

"What?" Janus asked in surprise, "You're right… We are omitting the O-E in the drug's name, which reminds me, it means Omega-Enkaphalin."

"I see…" Ryan muttered softly, "_I was right about the drugs… although they never said anything about this in the website._"

Suddenly Ryan's omni-tool beeped, signaling a call. Activating his omni-tool, he was surprised to see Sven was calling him.

"Did Nassana fold yet?" Ryan asked.

"We have a problem, Ryan. She's stubbornly holding out. We'll need something shattering to really break her. I'm sorry I failed." Sven apologized.

"Don't worry about it…" Ryan answered softly, "I think we just found something that might break Nassana for good."

At his words, Janus could only stare in shock at Ryan as he began to comprehend what he was planning.

"I see… what is it?" Sven asked hopefully, "I don't think we can hold her for long."

"I'm on my way now." Ryan answered before cancelling the call.

"Are you really serious about using the Omega drug on Nassana?" Janus asked.

"Yes, I am. She's an actual threat not only to us, Janus, but also to others who would cross her in the future." Ryan explained, "If we don't act now, people might die because she got loose."

"Still… it's too severe, and we don't know what other side effects there are." Janus pointed out.

"I know… but she left us no choice. Besides, she's the cause of the mess she found herself in and we can't just hand her over to C-Sec since they might be working for her or her accomplices." Ryan told Janus, "If there was another way, I would take it, but there isn't. I'm sorry, Janus."

"Don't be. I know that this decision wasn't easy for you to make…" Janus answered before smirking, "that much."

Ryan just laughed before leaving the room and made his way towards Aleena and Wrex.

* * *

_January 23, 2173 – 5:50 PM_

_Citadel – Nassana's Office_

"God, you're a stubborn bitch." Dahlia muttered darkly as she squared off against Nassana. When Sven came back to the office, after leaving to contact his associate, Nassana made her move and tried to escape. Fortunately Dahlia reacted quickly and managed to stop her as Sven left the room to contact for reinforcements.

"What? You really didn't think you could take me on your own, did you, Dahlia?" Nassana gloated as she tried to unsettle Dahlia with a Warp, "I was always the better biotic."

"That's where you're mistaken." Dahlia answered hotly as she dodged the Warp before using a Singularity against Nassana, "I'm stronger than I was before. Being on the run will do that to you."

"I see… too bad you can't…" Nassana tried to say before she got caught in a Stasis that Dahlia threw at her before she could react.

"I told you I'm better." Dahlia gloated evilly as she stared at her frozen sister, just then the door opened as Sven and another human entered the room.

"I see you have everything under control, Dahlia. Well done." As the other human praised her, "This makes things easier."

"Who are you?" Dahlia asked warily, as the human took out a red pill from his pocket.

"The name is Ryan and I'm an associate of Sven here." Ryan introduced himself before making his way towards Nassana's frozen body, "Now let's finish this up shall we?"

"What's that?" Sven asked as Ryan showed them the red pill.

"Something that will cow Nassana into submission… or it might kill her." Ryan answered with a smirk as he dropped the pill inside Nassana's open mouth, "Cancel the stasis now please."

Shrugging to herself, Dahlia cancelled the Stasis and watched as Nassana fell down to the floor, coughing softly.

"What did you put inside me?" Nassana asked fearfully.

"I think you'll recognize the drug, it's called the O-E Omega drug but I just like to call it Omega." Ryan explained.

Nassana could only look at him in shock as she realized the implications of what Ryan had done to her.

"NO!" Nassana screamed loudly, glowing blue as her biotic power flared up as she stood up, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Just as Nassana was about to release her biotic attack against Ryan, her biotic power abruptly disappeared, leaving the other two gasping in surprise. Realizing what had just happened to her Nassana could only crumple down to the floor and began to sob softly at the loss of her power. Dahlia reveled at the sight of her high and mighty sister brought down low.

"What just happened?" Sven asked in a daze.

"That drug permanently neutralized her Biotic powers." Ryan explained, "In short, she's powerless as she is now."

"Excellent…" Dahlia muttered before looking up at Ryan, "You aren't planning on using that drug on others are you?"

"I might but only if I don't have a choice in the matter." Ryan answered honestly.

"I see… just don't use that drug on me." Dahlia pointed out.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Dahlia, you now have the power to rule over your sister." Ryan pointed out, "Besides, I'm sure Sven here has some other rewards that might convince you to side with us for the long run."

"Alright… I'm not saying I'll remain loyal to you people but I'll stick around and see what happens. I owe you two that much for taking care of those slavers and my sister." Dahlia answered.

"Well, I think you have everything you'll need to convince Nassana here to work for us now." Ryan pointed out, "I'll go on ahead."

"Alright then, Ryan, I'll see you after I'm finished here. I'll take care of Nassana." Sven answered.

Once Ryan had left the room, Sven looked at the broken Asari that was once Nassana, a powerful biotic, a manipulative associate of his and a prominent official. Now she truly is a nobody.

Sven kneeled down beside Nassana and slapped the crying Asari on her face, "Enough with your crying. Are you going to hand over control of your organization to me?"

Nassana could only nod her head as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Excellent…" Sven muttered softly.

* * *

_January 23, 2173 – 7:00 PM_

_Citadel – Citadel Heights Apartment # 5_

The group was celebrating their success over dinner. After dinner, Ryan made his way to the makeshift office in the apartment and began to browse through Nassana's private files.

"_Nassana seems to have every dirty secret of every known politician and military official in the Citadel… no wonder everyone's afraid of her._" Ryan mused to himself as he finished reading a report over a "stiff" Turian General who had just started seeing an Asari Consort.

Ryan was about to read another report when he was interrupted by Shani, "Ryan we have a problem."

"What is it?" Ryan asked in concern.

"I was browsing through the warehouse manifest in the warehouse and found out something troubling." Shani started to say before asking, "Exactly how many crates from New Dawn Pharmaceuticals were found?"

"We found four crates each for the Alpha and Omega drugs. Why?" Ryan asked in surprise before realizing something, "Don't tell me there were supposed to be more crates?!"

"According to the manifest, there are supposed to be _five_ crates for each drug." Shani explained.

"Shit!" Ryan cursed loudly, drawing the attention of the others.

"Hey, what's with you?" Garrus asked in surprise.

"Shani just found out that there were supposed to be five crates for each drug." Ryan explained warily.

"What? We only found four crates." Wrex pointed out.

"I know, but it seems as though Nassana was dipping into New Dawn Pharmaceuticals cargo and sold them to the Blue Suns in Omega." Shani told them.

"Omega?! That's where my sister is at!" Janus exclaimed in consternation, "Ryan, we have to go there and stop them. We don't know what will happen once the Blue Suns start taking those drugs."

"I agree, but this complicates things." Ryan muttered, "_Why wasn't this in the website?!_"

"So who's going with me?" Janus asked the others.

"I'm going with you no matter what anyone says." Chelsea proclaimed as she reached out to hold Janus' arm.

"That's already a given." Garrus pointed out which caused the others to laugh as well as making Chelsea blush, "Besides no one is crazy enough to tell you not to go with Janus. Which reminds me, count me in."

Wrex and Aleena looked at Ryan who just nodded, "We're going with you as well. You're going to need experienced mercenaries in order to take out the Blue Suns."

"I'm going with you also." Shadow said softly.

"I want to go with you as well." Shani said, "I want to help out this time."

Janus looked at Ryan who just nodded, "I would love to have you there, Shani, but you can't join us."

"What? Why?" Shani asked in surprise.

"You're going with Ryan to Earth aren't you? Besides we're going to need you to help protect Ryan even if he can take care of himself." Chelsea pointed out to her.

"Oh…" Shani squeaked in surprise, "I guess you're right."

"Janus, I'm sorry to say you're going to need more than just the five of you." Ryan pointed out, "Thankfully, I found a few who might help you out."

"Who are they?" Janus asked.

"The first one is someone you know very well, Council Spectre Nihlus. I'm sure he'll be interested about these wonder drugs and would support you in this but I doubt he'd take orders from you." Ryan said.

"Council Spectres don't really take orders." Garrus pointed out.

"The second one is Zaeed Massani, a notable bounty hunter and mercenary soldier who would be perfect for this mission." Ryan pointed out.

"Why would he be perfect?" Aleena asked.

"He created the Blue Suns alongside Vido Santiago who then betrayed him." Ryan answered.

"I see, he would be perfect in a fight." Janus said, "Although he's going to be a wild card."

"I have faith in your leadership skills, Janus." Ryan answered with a smile.

"So who's the last?" Wrex asked.

"It's not a who, it's a what. I'm referring of course to the Talons mercenary group. I'm pretty sure we can hire the entire group for this operation." Ryan answered smugly.

"So when are we leaving?" Ghost asked.

"Tomorrow." Ryan and Janus answered together.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 8:00 PM_

_Citadel – C-Sec Headquarters_

Executor Pallin was hard at work in his dimmed office, being in the midst of finalizing the list of officers that would eventually be fired or transferred so as to minimize their influence. Thanks to the information that they had received from Nassana's private files as well as the testimony of Jayrus Viryn, he had managed to amass several officers of prominent positions that were "compromised", most telling of the officers was one named Robert W. Simmons.

"Finally… everything's all worked out…" Executor Pallin muttered softly, "I finally got you, Simmons, you bastard."

Executor Pallin was so engrossed in his work that he failed to notice his door opening and someone entering his office. Seeing that the Executor didn't notice his arrival, the person slowed his steps while keeping out of the immediate view of the Executor until he was behind him. Taking out his firearm, the person cautiously approached the Executor and pressed his firearm at the back of his head.

Feeling the firearm at the back of his head, Executor Pallin could not move not because he was afraid but because he was shocked at how his life would end. "_I should have been more attentive…"_ Executor Pallin thought to himself as he prepared himself to die needlessly.

"You know… you really should be more alert in your surroundings, Venari." The person standing behind him said.

Executor Pallin could only gasp out in surprise when he recognized the name, turning around quickly he saw Nihlus holstering his firearm with an amused expression on his face.

"That was not funny, Nihlus." Executor Pallin grumbled halfheartedly, "I actually thought I was going to die."

"True, but it did cause you to learn a valuable lesson." Nihlus pointed out, "Which is to be mindful of your surroundings and maybe post a guard or two."

"That would be fine except the person I would trust enough to do the job is not a C-Sec officer anymore." Executor Pallin informed him.

"I see, so despite the fact that these people…" Nihlus started to say as he pointed to the list Executor Pallin was making, "My god… those are a lot of officers."

"I know… and the worst part is almost 80 percent of them are in a position of authority." Executor Pallin pointed out, "It's a good thing we found out about these people before anything life-threatening happened."

"I know what you mean, but Venari, what are you planning to do with these people?" Nihlus asked.

"I was planning to fire them or transfer them where they can't do any harm." Executor Pallin answered.

Nihlus slowly shook his head, "That won't do at all. If we fire or replace these people, what's going to stop other officers from being compromised? I suggest that you don't do anything to them at the moment, at least this way we know who they are and we can do what we can to stop them from doing too much harm if it comes to that.

Executor Pallin mulled over Nihlus suggestion quietly for a few minutes, "Fine… I can see the reasoning behind your argument. It goes against my better nature but I'll follow your advice for now. As for Simmons, I'm going to fire his ass for something. I just don't know what yet."

"I have an idea for that one." Nihlus answered with a smirk.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 9:00 PM_

_Omega – Eclipse Headquarters_

Nyreen went inside her room and began to remove her armor and get dressed in casual clothes, since she and her companions were headed towards Afterlife for a break, so it was best not to advertise their association to any known mercenary group. After getting dressed, Nyreen grabbed her Raikou IV pistol from the table and placed it in her purse. She debated about wearing another set of armor but decided that the chances of her being in a firefight in a well protected place such as Afterlife was non-existent so she didn't bother. Leaving the room, she made her way to the entrance were Jaroth and several Eclipse mercenaries were being granted leave for the night.

"Alright people, you guys have won the right to go on a night of entertainment." Jaroth told the people waiting at the entrance, "So enjoy yourselves out there, but if you get yourselves in trouble, don't expect us to bail you out. Now get out of here, I have work to do."

Nyreen, Marcus and Eshin slowly made their way towards Afterlife.

"So what do you think about the patrols we sent out earlier today?" Marcus asked the others.

"What about them?" Nyreen asked in confusion.

"I did the numbers and the number of Blue Suns, the patrols contacted today was less than the average." Marcus informed them.

"He does have a point, this begs the question, where are the rest of the Blue Suns?" Eshin pointed out.

"Maybe we thinned them out? I don't know…" Nyreen answered halfheartedly, "Guys, I really need to relax right now…"

"Fine, we'll discuss this at another time." Marcus answered, just as they arrived at Afterlife.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 9:10 AM_

_Citadel – C-Sec Headquarters_

"That's an interesting proposal, Nihlus." Executor Pallin pointed out, "It would deal with Simmons current actions while not alerting him to the fact that we know about his other affiliation."

"I thought that might interest you, Verani." Nihlus said, "So when do we begin?"

"Soon and…" Executor Pallin was about to answer when Nihlus omni-tool pinged.

"Who could that be?" Nihlus asked in wonder, as he activated his omni-tool and noticed that Ryan was calling him.

"Spectre Nihlus? Are you there?" Ryan asked.

"I'm here, Ryan." Nihlus answered, "What's the occasion?"

"There's a situation brewing in Omega." Ryan informed him.

"What situation?" Executor Pallin asked, Nihlus seeing no point in hiding it, magnified the video call so that Ryan could see Executor Pallin as well.

"Executor, you're with Spectre now? That saves up time then." Ryan pointed out, "The situation in Omega is severe enough to warrant action from C-Sec as well as Spectre intervention. My team is already making preparations to head to Omega tomorrow to handle the situation but we need help."

"Hold up, what situation is happening in Omega that you deem it worthy of both C-Sec and Spectre action?" Nihlus asked worriedly.

"This is about the pharmaceutical drugs from New Dawn Pharmaceutical, Spectre. We just found out that a shipment with an estimate of a thousand pills of both pills was sent to the Blue Suns in Omega by Nassana." Ryan explained, "I don't have to tell you what will happen if they take over Omega by using those pills."

"No you do not. I can't spare any officers to assist you, Ryan." Executor Pallin apologized, "We just don't have the authority to handle this kind of threat, but I'll do what I can to round up every Blue Sun operatives in the Citadel."

"Executor Pallin is right, he doesn't have the authority to intervene in Omega." Nihlus conceded Verani's position, "But as Council Spectre, I have the authority to assist you in this as well as the resources to make sure we succeed. I'll handle my end of the situation, while you guys prepare yourselves as well. Thank you for bringing the news to us."

"I understand, I'll take care of things at my end as well, Spectre." Ryan answered before cancelling the call.

"He's a nice person for a human." Executor Pallin pointed out, "It's a good thing he's on our side."

"Yes, he is. Although I'm very curious as to who Ryan really is." Nihlus said, "Either way, we both need to act. I'll go on ahead and make preparations for my trip to Omega."

"I'll also do my part in containing Blue Suns activity in the Citadel." Executor Pallin added.

"Good luck." The both of them said to each other before Nihlus left the office.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 9:10 AM_

_Omega - Afterlife_

After checking themselves in at the security guards of Afterlife, the trio made their way to the bartender and ordered drinks before taking them to the second floor. As they enjoyed their drinks, they began to reminiscence about their past adventures.

Nyreen was in the midst of telling the others of an elaborate adventure when her omni-tool pinged, Nyreen wondered who would send her a message at this time of night and was surprised when she noticed it came from Janus. Nyreen opened the message and read it quietly before grimacing slightly.

"What's the matter?" Marcus asked, concerned about Nyreen's reaction.

Nyreen didn't bother to answer and just showed them the message.

_Nyreen, sorry I haven't contacted you since our last communication. Just wanted to let you know, everything's sorted out at the Capital thanks to my friends. Anyway, several of us are heading to Omega to handle a situation that's developing in Omega. We have concrete intel that the Blue Suns managed to obtain a powerful pharmaceutical drugs. The Alpha Drug gives them biotic powers while the Omega Drug permanently removes the biotic powers from anyone who takes it. Be safe sister, I'll be there soon. Janus._

"This doesn't look good." Eshin pointed out.

"That's right, it doesn't… this news is very bad and could be devastating in our war with the Blue Suns." Marcus added.

"No, not that…" Eshin told them before pointing down at the entrance, "I meant that doesn't look good."

The others looked down and could see over two dozen Blue Suns and Blood Pack mercenaries assembled at the entrance. Just then one Blue Sun mercenary stood out in front and began to call out Aria.

"Aria T'Loak, I am Tarak, commander of the Blue Suns in Omega. The Blue Suns and the Blood Pack have come into an agreement and are here to issue an ultimatum on you. Either surrender your control on Omega or we will be forced to show you our power and kill all of you." Tarak demanded.

Aria appeared on the podium and answered his ultimatum, "I don't know who you think you are but this is MY club and MY Omega. I don't take kindly to threats so I'm giving you exactly one minute to leave Afterlife and one hour to leave Omega or I will personally end your life, Tarak.

"Very well then, I guess it's time we showed you a demonstration of our power and conviction." Tarak answered before taking out a green pill from his belt and swallowed the pill whole.

The other Blue Suns and Blood Pack mercenaries also took out green pills from their belt and proceeded to do the same.

"Men, hold your ground!" Aria commanded her guards, curious as to what they were planning to do.

Meanwhile up at the balcony, the three Eclipse mercenaries were in the process of pulling out their own firearms and securing their position.

"If I knew that this would happen, I would have worn armor…" Nyreen lamented softly, recalling her earlier decision on not using armor.

"We came here to relax, Nyreen. Not get into a fight, although it's good that we aren't completely unprepared." Marcus pointed out.

"I wonder if those are the drugs your brother warned us about." Eshin contemplated as he watched the standoff down below.

"So where is your conviction and power, Tarak?!" Aria called out in contempt.

Tarak just smiled and answered slowly, "Right here, Aria…"

Suddenly all of the assembled mercenaries were bathed in a blue biotic aura and unleashed their biotic powers against the unsuspecting guards.

"Oh shit…" Aria muttered softly, as she witnessed the impossible unfold below her.

Author's Notes: As you can see, I'm taking liberties with my story. Hope you people enjoy it. I'm limiting the chapters to 5k words at best while maintaining the storyline. Hopefully I can post more chapters as time goes on… Anyway, read and review PLEASE I want to know what you guys think of the story so far… yes, I'm shameful hahaha

* * *

Notable Original Characters of Mass Effect:

Ryan Tan (Human) [Command]

Shani (Quarian)

Chelsea McGee (Human) [Garnet]

Januarius "Janus" Kandros (Turian) [Havoc]

Sven Markelius (Human)

Shadow (Turian) [Ghost]

Kyle (Human)

Brett (Human)

William (Human)

Marcus "Deadshot" Arnel (Human)

Eshin Adus (Salarian)

Jayrus Viryn (Turian)

* * *

Canon Characters of Mass Effect:

Urdnot Wrex (Krogan) [Wrath]

Garrus Vakarian (Turian) [Archangel]

Nyreen Kandros (Turian)

Aleena (Asari) [Artemis]

Executor Venari Pallin (Turian)

Nihlus Kryik (Turian)

Dahlia Dantius (Asari)


	7. Chapter 7: Divergent Paths

Author's Note: Mass Effect is owned by Bioware.

This chapter is a continuing improvement of other chapters, I can't promise that the next installment will be soon. Read and Review.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

Ryan and his companions have taken over Nassana's organization but are hard-pressed at containing the unexpected situation brought upon by unexpected news.

Executor Pallin is making plans in restructuring C-Sec.

Nyreen and her companions are stuck in the middle of a power grab in Omega brought upon by a miracle drug.

The most important question most readers are now wondering is… if this drug existed in the "canon timeline", why wasn't it ever mentioned?

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Divergent Paths **

_January 24, 2173 – 9:10 AM_

_Omega - Afterlife_

Aria stared in anger and amazement as the two dozen mercenaries who were attempting to take over Omega laid waste to her guards in a matter of seconds with their biotic attacks. Aria glared at Tarak who just smirked at her before unleashing a Dark Sphere towards her. Aria knew that at her elevated position, his attack couldn't possibly reach her but was shocked when it kept on going that she was barely able to avoid it when one of her guards pushed her away and took the brunt of the attack, killing him instantly as it exploded.

Realizing that if she didn't do something soon, her men would all die, Aria activated the emergency broadcast on her omni-tool and called out to her guards, "Regroup at the second floor now!"

One by one, her guards abandoned the ground floor and retreated to the second floor. Several of the guards were killed as they made their attempt to flee to the second floor. Seeing that she could do nothing for the moment, Aria left her podium and made her way down to regroup with her men.

000

Nyreen and her companions on the other hand, had remained under cover and avoided drawing the attention of the attackers. Nyreen had just finished sending a message to Janus that the Blue Suns and Blood Pack were using the drugs.

"So what should we do now?" Eshin asked, as he kept an eye on the carnage below.

"We should attempt to retreat for the moment." Marcus answered.

"No, if we leave now, there's no telling what might happen to Omega." Nyreen pointed out, "If Aria falls tonight then Eclipse might be next."

"Damn it…" Marcus cursed softly, "I hate it when you're right. We can't do much on our own though and Aria and her men are falling like flies."

"He's right. I estimate that over 60% of Aria's men currently located here have fallen already." Eshin pointed, "Although I assume that reinforcements will be coming soon."

"There's no use arguing about it then, we'll have to join up with Aria if we want to survive the night." Nyreen told them, as she turned around to move towards Aria she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait… before we do that, I think we should contact Jaroth and tell him about this situation." Eshin said when Nyreen looked back at him, "It would be logical to assume that he would be interested by this attack."

"You think?" Marcus asked dubiously, "He just said that he wouldn't come and bail us out if we got in trouble."

"That's right… but this situation warrants his attention…" Nyreen answered slowly before activating her omni-tool and calling up Jaroth.

"Nyreen? Aren't you supposed to be in Afterlife now? Don't tell me you got in trouble with Aria? If you need help getting out, you'll just ha-" Jaroth began to say when Nyreen interrupted him.

"Jaroth, I need you to grab all available Eclipse mercenaries and head over to Afterlife now." Nyreen ordered.

"What do you mean? Is something happening over there?" Jaroth asked curiously.

"The Blue Suns and Blood Pack have formed an alliance and are fighting against Aria and her men right now AND they are WINNING!" Nyreen answered harshly.

"I see…" Jaroth answered slowly before nodding his head, "I understand, we'll be right there. Hold out until then."

"Alright, we'll try to hold out for as long as we can. Please hurry!" Nyreen answered before cancelling the call.

"Well?" Marcus asked.

"They're on their way here now." Nyreen answered.

"Good, let's go." Marcus said, relieved that they would have reinforcements soon.

Nyreen led her companions towards the stairs where Aria and her men regrouped.

000

Aria assembled her remaining men into positions that would give them cover from those bastards.

"Alright, you guys stay here and fire on anyone that comes up those stairs." Aria ordered, as two of her men took up their position.

"Has anyone heard from the Patriarch?" Aria asked.

"Yes ma'am." One of her men answered, "I just received word, that the other entrance is being attacked as well by a combined group of Blue Suns and Blood Pack. The Patriarch is trying to rally the guards there but they are suffering heavy casualties."

"Damn it… where did these crazy bastards get their powers?" Aria asked in frustration.

"They got it from the Citadel." Nyreen answered calmly, as she approached Aria.

"Who the hell are you?" Aria asked in surprise, "What do you mean the Citadel?"

"My name is Nyreen and my companions are Marcus and Eshin. We're Eclipse mercenaries and we're here to help." Nyreen answered, "I'll explain later about the Citadel after we get through this."

"I see…" Aria mused as she eyed her new allies critically, "Although I doubt your outfits are suitable for this kind of situation."

"True, but that doesn't mean we aren't willing to get our hands dirty." Marcus answered, "Still we're going to need more firepower than what we brought with us."

"No worries, I know everything there is about Afterlife." Aria answered smugly, as she made her way to a cabinet where drinks were usually placed.

The others stared in surprise when the top of the cabinet flipped itself to reveal several assorted firearms attached at the bottom.

"Nice…" Marcus said appreciatively, as he picked up the Equalizer V Sniper Rifle.

"Are you any good with that?" Aria asked.

"They don't call me 'Deadshot' for my looks." Marcus answered teasingly.

"I see, so you're the infamous 'Deadshot', I hope you live up to your name then." Aria complimented him before looking at the other two who had both grabbed Thunder V Assault Rifles.

"Are you two…" Aria began to ask when she was interrupted by gunfire from her men overlooking the stairs, "Damn… looks like their pushing it."

"We can't stay up here forever." Nyreen pointed out.

"I know… more of these bastards might arrive soon and we can't afford that to happen." Aria answered in frustration, "Any ideas?"

"We could try to surround them. The entire second floor offers us an elevated position where we can use it to our advantage." Eshin answered.

"I'll also go to the third floor podium where I can take out stragglers." Marcus offered.

"Alright, so we have a plan so…" Aria started to say when her omni-tool alerted her to an incoming call, which she patched through quickly to show the Patriarch.

"Aria… It pains me to say this, but we need your help over here. We are slowly being overrun and we can't hold it much longer. These people have monstrous biotic powers. Please… help us." The Patriarch pleaded when the call was suddenly cut.

Nyreen and the others stared at Aria's impassive face.

"I'm going to help out the Patriarch." Aria suddenly told them, "Can you guys take care of things here?"

"Of course, just leave it to me." Marcus boasted, "I'll make sure you get to your Krogan."

"He's not my Krogan." Aria retorted before glancing at her men, "I'm going to need covering fire so I can bail out the Patriarch, so form up around the railings and when I give the signal let these assholes have it."

Aria's men just nodded as several of her men took up positions around railings.

"I'll see you all in awhile, don't destroy my club." Aria told them before walking towards the balcony.

Just as she was about to jump over the balcony, Aria became aware of a person behind her. Aria turned around slowly and saw the Turian mercenary following her.

"What do you want?" Aria asked.

"I'm going with you. You're going to need support." Nyreen answered, "Besides it going to take a biotic to take out another biotic."

Aria was about decline her offer when there was a commotion from below.

"Aria?! How's it going up there?" Tarak asked loudly from below, "We both know you can't stay there forever. Once my reinforcements arrive, you're dead!"

"Bastard!" Aria muttered softly before turning around to Nyreen, "Fine, just don't slow me down."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nyreen muttered softly as she stood beside Aria before glancing at Marcus.

With a nod from her head, Marcus cautiously climbed up third floor podium.

"Where is he going?" Aria asked questioningly.

"He's just living up to his name." Nyreen answered with a smirk.

A few seconds later, there was a loud bang coming from the podium and a large decorative statue hanging from the roof suddenly dropped to the ground floor. There was complete silence for the next few second until a shout was heard from down below, "TARAK'S BEEN KILLED!"

Aria could only stare in stupefied amazement at Nyreen, who just smiled at her before running at the balcony and jumping down, her biotic aura clearly visible.

Aria quickly shook her head and followed suit, her own biotic aura glowing fiercely as her men emerged from their cover and began firing at the mercenaries.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 9:10 PM_

_Citadel – Citadel Heights Apartment #5_

Once Ryan had informed Nihlus about the situation brewing in Omega, Ryan made his way back to his terminal and accessed Nassana's personal account to find out more about the situation.

"_Why would Nassana have a batch of these drugs… she doesn't have the clout or the power to get her hands on these things… The answers should be in here_" Ryan thought to himself, as he accessed Nassana's business account.

Ryan began to read quietly the various messages he found in Nassana's business account, he was astounded by the sheer amount of correspondence she had going on with several prominent businessmen as well as politicians.

"_These are definitely excellent blackmail material…_" Ryan mused to himself before finding a message coming from New Dawn Pharmaceuticals.

"_I found it!_" Ryan thought to himself as he opened the message and read it quickly.

000

_Dear Ms. Dantius,_

_We are thankful for your continued patronage and support in our ongoing research. As such we would like to offer a business proposal for you. We are in need of a large storage area to house several crates of experimental drugs, which are still in need of actual testing, due to the lack of storage facilities. Of course, we are prepared to pay ten million credits for a week's stay, if you are willing to let us house the drugs at your place. We have sealed the crates and unsealing the crates will result in the termination of our relation as well as actions against you and your organization._

_In regards to the drugs themselves, I will state this however. These drugs will surely change the world of Biotics but be warned these drugs are untested and therefore should not be used at all. We just don't know what side-effects might happen._

_We hope for your support in our request and will await your decision._

_ Matthew James Cooper_

_ Director of New Dawn Pharmaceuticals_

000

Ryan leaned back against his chair and stared up at the ceiling after reading the message, "So that's how she got these drugs…" Ryan muttered softly, "And it was dated four weeks ago and since the seals were still in place, we can assume that Nassana didn't perform her own testing of the drugs. What a relief, that means that the Blue Suns are probably just holding the drugs for Nassana since she could have run out of space herself."

Realizing that the situation at Omega might not be so grim after all, Ryan stood up and made his way to the kitchen to get a chocolate drink for himself, feeling good about the situation.

While Ryan was in the kitchen, he heard a commotion coming from his make-shift office, "RYAN! Where are you?! We have a crisis on our hands!"

"What is it?" Ryan called out from the kitchen, a few seconds later Janus and Shani came into the room.

"I just got word from my sister about the situation in Omega. The Blue Suns and the Blood Pack are making their move against Aria. It gets worse, they are using the drugs and it's given them biotic powers that far surpass those of L3 Biotics!" Janus told him.

"What?! I thought…" Ryan started to say when Shani interrupted him, "I have worse news, I've been trying to contact Dahlia for some time now but she's not answering my calls."

When Ryan heard Shani's news, he felt a shiver as he realized the possible implications of what that might mean.

"We need to go check up on them." Ryan told them, "Nassana is the key to this situation. I should…"

"No, I'll take Wrex and the others with me to find out what's happening with those two. You should stay here in case something else happens." Janus interrupted, "You're not trained for a combat situation, which might be the case with Nassana."

"Fine, I'll stay here and contact Nihlus that the situation has changed and that we need to move now if we want to get there soon." Ryan said dejectedly, "Keep me posted on the situation."

"I will." Janus said before leaving the room to find the others.

"What are you going to do now?" Shani asked.

"I'm going to contact Nihlus and then we're going to find out exactly what happened to make the Blue Suns try out those drugs." Ryan answered.

Ryan activated the Terminal in the Kitchen and made a call to Nihlus.

"Ryan? What's happening now?" Nihlus asked worriedly.

"The Blue Suns and the Blood Pack are using the drugs. If we want to contain the situation, I suggest we get moving tonight." Ryan explained.

"Damn… Alright, I understand." Nihlus answered heavily, "I'll finish up my business here but we're going to need another ship to get to Omega, Ryan."

"A ship… Where am I going to get a ship at this time?" Ryan asked in exasperation.

Shani who was listening to the conversation, offered them a suggestion, "Why don't you use Nassana's private ship?"

"She has her own ship?" Ryan asked in surprise, "That might work… but we're going to need a crew."

"I'll handle the crew and clearance from the Citadel. What's the name of the ship?" Nihlus asked.

"_The Eternal Wanderer_." Shani answered.

"That's a weird name for her ship." Ryan commented, "So can you handle it from here?"

"Of course, I'll see you guys in an hour and a half. That should give us some time to better prepare ourselves. Don't be late." Nihlus told them before cancelling the call.

"That was fun… now comes the hard part." Ryan muttered to himself as stood up and motioned for Shani to take a seat.

"What's next?" Shani asked, as she sat down on the chair.

"I need you to hack into Nassana's home terminal and see if she sent a message to anyone tonight." Ryan told her.

"That's going to be very difficult but not impossible since we have Nassana's connection and Spectre authorization." Shani answered smugly.

"Wait… since when did we get Spectre authorization?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"What? Didn't I tell you? Well shortly after we met Nihlus, I asked if he could give me limited access to the Citadel network in order to get a better handle on Nassana's operation. What he did instead was give me authorization as a Spectre informant." Shani explained, "This gives us access to all sorts of information that we can use that are normally blocked from the public."

Ryan could only stare in amazement at Shani before uttering a single phrase that aptly described Shani at the moment, "You are amazing."

"I know." Shani answered cheekily, as she easily gained access to Nassana's personal terminal at her home.

"Let's see now…" Shani mumbled softy, as she began a search for recent messages in Nassana's terminal, "I think… yes… I found it."

"Great work. Let me see it." Ryan said as he leaned forward beside her to look at what Shani had found, completely unaware as to how close he was to Shani.

"Just as I thought…" Ryan said in consternation, "Nassana told the Blue Suns that the drugs she had stashed with them actually worked."

"What does that mean?" Shani asked, "What difference would that have made?"

Ryan turned his head to look at Shani and found himself close enough to breathe on her faceplate, Ryan quickly pulled away in embarrassment while Shani stood up from the chair and stood right in front of him.

"Uhm…" Ryan started to say, "You see… If I hadn't used the pill on Nassana, then she wouldn't have known that the drugs actually work and then she wouldn't have told the Blue Suns."

"I see… so are you saying this is your fault then?" Shani asked.

"Precisely, this is entirely my fault." Ryan answered dejectedly.

"You're wrong!" Shani exclaimed vehemently, "You couldn't have known what would have happened. So don't blame yourself."

"But I…" Ryan started to say.

"No buts, Mister." Shani interrupted angrily, "Stop blaming yourself and do something about the situation."

Ryan stared at Shani for a few minutes before shaking his head, "Fine… let's get to work then, this situation needs to be resolved as fast as possible."

"_That was a close one…_" Shani thought to herself, as she watched Ryan sit down on the chair and went to work.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 9:20 PM_

_Omega – Afterlife_

As soon as Nyreen had jumped over the railings, she used an Overload on one of the Blue Suns below her, his shield shattering just as Nyreen landed on top of him. Nyreen then pointed the muzzle of her Thunder V Assault Rifle point blank at the mercenary's face before firing at him. Once that was done, Nyreen realized that shad landed near an overturned table, which she quickly used as cover since the other mercenaries began to fire at her once they had recovered from the shock of losing Tarak and her surprising entrance.

Hefting her Thunder V Assault Rifle over the side of the table, Nyreen fired blindly at her attackers as she waited for her biotics to recover. She realized the error of her action when the table she was using as cover suddenly slammed into her. Dazed from the blow, Nyreen could only stare as one of the Blue Suns started to approach her and grabbed her own rifle and placed it point blank at her face.

"This is for my brother, bitch!" The Blue Sun mercenary screamed, as she started to press the trigger.

Suddenly a volley of mass effect rounds was fired at the Blue Sun, the sheer amount of rounds shattering her shield in seconds. Then a crack was heard, and the Blue Sun mercenary fell to the ground, a bullet hole in between her eyes.

Once she recovered, Nyreen grabbed her Assault Rifle and glanced at the third floor podium, where she could see Marcus cheekily giving her a thumbs up. Shaking her head in amusement over Marcus' antics, Nyreen suddenly realized that no one was firing at her anymore. She turned around and smiled grimly as she witnessed the carnage the Queen of Omega herself was capable of.

000

The moment Aria herself jumped over the railings, the attackers were doomed. Angered at the loss of her men and the unprovoked attack these people had committed against her, only served to fuel her rage and power as she unleashed a devastating Flare that effectively burned several of the mercenaries into a crisp. Not finished with them just yet, Aria lashed one of the mercenaries who were farther away and pulled him towards her, her Thunder V Assault Rifle already firing at the Blue Sun before landing at her feet, dead.

The mercenaries who were ecstatic a few moments ago could only stare in shock and fear as they were decimated by Aria and her companions. One by one, they all fell to Aria's rampage as Nyreen and the others looked on in awe.

000

Once that was finished, Aria motioned for the others to follow her when the door she was heading towards opened up to reveal the Patriarch entering the room alongside him was Grizz and the rest of her men as well as a few others.

"Humph, I see you survived." The Patriarch said, "Although that is to be expected."

"As have you, although I see you couldn't do it on your own." Aria pointed out, "Grizz… what kept you?"

"Sorry miss. We were ambushed by Blue Suns and Blood Pack on our way here but we managed to take them out with unexpected help from this group." Grizz explained, motioning to the Talons mercenary group.

"I see…" Aria said in contemplation as she approached the Talons, "What exactly do you want in exchange for your help?"

One of the Talons approached Aria and introduced himself, "The name is Derius and I'm the leader of the Talons."

Derius looked at Aria, maintaining eye contact as he proceeded to answer her question, "As for what we want from you…"

Derius looked over at the rest of Aria's men who had just joined them before glancing at the three Eclipse Mercenaries and nodding his head. Derius then looked back at Aria and answered smugly, "We don't want anything from you. We're already being paid handsomely to help out."

Aria was shocked at what had just happened as she stuttered in her response, "What? Who… What do you mean you're paid to help out? Paid by whom?"

Derius jerked his finger towards the Eclipse mercenaries, "We were hired to keep an eye out for that Turian over there, Nyreen Kandros."

"Me?" Nyreen asked in surprise as everyone turned to stare at her, "Who is it?"

"I don't really know… he called himself "Storm" and paid us to protect you and to give you a message." Derius explained, "He paid us handsomely as well."

"What do you mean handsomely?" Marcus asked curiously, "Like how much exactly?"

Derius just smiled before answering, "Fifty million credits."

Everyone was amazed at the amount of credits Derius was being paid to protect Nyreen.

Dazed by the sudden revelation, Nyreen asked "So what was the message?"

"Janus and the others are heading there in an hour and a half. Stay alive till then." Derius quoted.

Eshin turned to stare at Nyreen before pointing out the obvious, "It looks like your brother has powerful friends…"

"You think?" Marcus asked in amazement.

Aria stared at the Eclipse mercenaries as she quietly contemplated as to what had transpired tonight before approaching them.

"You know, when you three first arrived here, I already knew you were Eclipse. Then when the fighting started, I expected you to flee from this place… but you surprised me." Aria told them, "Now this situation with the Blue Suns and the Blood Pack has sparked my interest. Then here comes the Talons under orders to protect you and to be paid with an obscene amount of money? You three interest me greatly."

"We aim to please." Marcus answered easily, as the main doors of Afterlife suddenly opened.

Immediately, everyone pointed their weapons at the new arrival, almost sixty Eclipse mercenaries.

"Holy shit… I think that's everyone in the entire organization in Omega." Marcus hastily whispered to Nyreen, who just nodded.

"Hold your fire people." Jaroth proclaimed loudly as he made his way forward while the rest of the Eclipse started spread around the room, "We're here to rescue one of our own."

"As you can see, Jaroth. You're people are with us and everything is under control." Aria pointed out, as she motioned to the three Eclipse mercenaries with them.

"I can see that." Jaroth said after he noticed them, "Nyreen, Marcus, and Eshin. I'm glad to see that you three are safe. You three are a testament to the strength of Eclipse."

"Something is wrong…" Eshin muttered softly so that Marcus and Nyreen were the only ones that heard him, as he readied his rifle, Marcus and Nyreen seeing what he was doing, also did the same.

"As such, Nyreen, I would like to ask for your help in ensuring that Eclipse will be in a seat of power as of tonight." Jaroth proclaimed, "Bring Aria to me! As for the rest of you, we have you outnumbered and outgunned."

His proclamation shocked everyone and everyone looked on in apprehension as they awaited Nyreen's answer to Jaroth's demand.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 9:30 PM_

_Citadel – Nassana's Apartment_

Janus and the others burst into Nassana's apartment with their weapons ready. Just then they heard a voice calling out to them, "I'm in the living room. Dahlia here really needs to see you."

Janus led the way to the living room as the others warily followed him inside while Shadow opted to stay in the hallway and out of sight.

In the living room, Janus could see that Dahlia was slumped on the floor. Her entire body was covered in bruises and blood was flowing from several cuts on her face and body. Standing beside her was Nassana with an evil grin on her face.

"I see that Sven and that human sent out the dogs to find out what happened to my sister. As you can see for yourself, she's not in any condition to see you." Nassana gloated, "I'll be happy to take any message you have to her when she wakes up. Although you could tell her yourself since you won't be leaving this place alive."

Janus wondered just what the hell happened here.

Seeing the confused expression on Janus face, Nassan began to explain, "You see, Janus. I can call you Janus right? The drug that bastard gave me DID permanently erase any biotic power I had, but its side effect… more than makes up for the loss of biotic. It gave me super strength, speed and endurance."

"It took only minutes to subdue my dear sister." Nassana boasted, "Sadly, she wouldn't give up the information as to where Svena and that human are hiding about. No matter, I have you to tell me."

"That won't happen." Janus answered firmly as he aimed his Assault Rifle at Nassana's head.

"Oh… you're going to kill me?" Nassana scoffed, "You need me alive if you want my organization to continue working smoothly."

Janus suddenly smiled causing Nassana to doubt herself a little bit, "Why are you smiling?"

"It's nothing… I just find it amusing that you think the reason you're alive is because we need you for your organization." Janus explained, "The actual reason was to find out what side effects those pills might have."

Nassana slowly realized what Janus was trying to say, "Wait…" Nassana started to say just before Janus put three bullets into her head.

"Good riddance." Wrex said, as he holstered his shotgun and left the room.

Aleena went to check up on Dahlia while Janus activated his omni-tool and made his report to Ryan.

"I got the information…" Janus told him.

"I see. Get back here when you're finished. We have a lot more to do before we leave tonight." Ryan informed him.

"Alright… I'll see you soon." Janus answered before cancelling the call.

Janus approached Aleena and asked, "So what's her status?"

"She's been worked over thoroughly. Whatever that drug did to Nassana, Dahlia ultimately paid the price. She'll live though but we'll need to drop her off at a hospital." Aleen explained.

"I'll see what I can do." Janus told her.

"Alright, I'll stay here and clean up. You should get going. You know that this is only the beginning…" Aleena pointed out.

"I know…" Janus somberly answered before leaving Aleena to do her job.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 9:40 PM_

_Omega – Afterlife_

"Are you crazy, Jaroth?" Nyreen asked in outrage, "Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with Aria after what just happened? Well here's my answer! I will NOT betray the very person I have fought with."

"I see… I knew that you couldn't understand, Nyreen." Jaroth pointed out, "You never did. You never had the brains to see the bigger picture… to see…"

A loud bang could be heard echoing around the room, everyone looked on in surprise to see Jaroth tumble to the ground, a bullet hole in his head.

"What an ass." Marcus muttered as he lowered his rifle.

"What did you do?" Nyreen asked in horror, as the rest of the Eclipse mercenaries were undecided on what to do, "Quick, we need to take over the situation before things get out of hand."

Seizing the opportunity, Aria stepped forward and proclaimed loudly, "Eclipse mercenaries, you all came here expecting to fight your enemies and save your fellow companion. Correct?"

Several of the Eclipse mercenaries nodded their head and voiced their agreement.

"And NONE of you had any idea on what was going through Jaroth's head when he tried to have me killed." Aria continued.

Majority of the Eclipse mercenary nodded their head and voiced their agreement.

"I do not wish to see pointless blood spilled tonight. As such, I'm telling you all right now. Stand down, Eclipse! Stand down now! For tomorrow, we will bring the fight to the Blue Suns!" Aria proclaimed loudly.

This time everyone in the room voiced their approval to her plan. Realizing that the situation would not escalate any further, Nyreen breathed a sigh of relief. Nyreen glanced at Aria who just smirked at her, "As the Queen of Omega, I hereby instate Nyreen Kandros as the new leader of Eclipse."

Nyreen could only stare in shock as every single Eclipse mercenary cheered at her elevation to leader. Aria walked towards her and muttered softly, "Lead them well, Nyreen. I'll be seeing you soon."

With that, Aria and the rest of her men left the lobby leaving Nyreen to face her responsibility of leading the Eclipse.

Realizing that they wanted a speech, "Everyone… I can't tell you what will happen in the future… but this I promise you. This is a new age for the Eclipse. We will not be associated ANY LONGER by our past. Instead we will forge ahead into a brand new future. For now though, we have a war to finish. The Blue Suns will finally see our strength and conviction as we kick them out of Omega!" Nyreen proclaimed loudly to her companions.

The entire group cheered at Nyreen's speech and promised future.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – 10:30 PM_

_Citadel – Eternal Wanderer_

Ryan stood at the bridge of the Eternal Wanderer and stared in awe at the way the ship was structured. Deck 1 is the Captain's Cabin, which Ryan assumed as where Nassana would stay at. Deck 2 is where the bridge, alongside the communication room was situated. Deck 3 housed the crew quarters as well as the infirmary, a conference room and the XO's Office. Deck 4 was where the mess hall was found as well as a recreational room and Main Battery Room. Deck 5 is where the armory, storage area, and hangar are located at. Surprisingly, Nassana had an M35 Mako vehicle. Ryan wondered where she got such a thing. Deck 6 is where Engineering was based in as well as the Ship Core Reactor. Overall, Eternal Wanderer was a nice ship although Ryan wished he could change the name.

Nihlus approached him from behind, "Ryan, everything's ready for takeoff. You should leave now if you wish to make your trip to Earth soon."

"I see… well good luck then, Nihlus. Make sure they come back alive." Ryan asked him.

"I will but I doubt they need someone to watch over them all the time." Nihlus pointed out.

"Well good luck…" Ryan said before making his way to the hangar, where the rest of his companions were waiting.

"Ryan… I wish you luck on your business on Earth. We'll see you soon." Janus told him, as they shook each other's hand.

"I will. You also… make sure those drugs are taken care of." Ryan said before looking at Wrex, "Wrex, take care of these guys for me, alright?"

"You got it, kid." Wrex answered, "I'll make sure no one gets their asses handed to them. You take care of yourself as well."

"I will…" Ryan answered before glancing at Shani, "Come on… let's go."

Ryan and Shani walked to the elevator while the rest of them went inside the ship. Shortly after, the Eternal Wanderer left the Citadel and made its way to Omega.

* * *

_January 24, 2173 – ?_

_Unknown_

_A man groggily woke up and slowly realized that he was bound securely to an examining table… the second thing he noticed was that he was completely naked underneath the sheet… just then he saw someone who looked like a doctor approach him…_

"_Well well, so you're Mason Murphree… weird last name but still, I see you're awake now. I must say you've shown an astonishing resilience on the drugs we've been using on you…" The doctor stated, "Although I'm glad to say that the results from your tests are quite remarkable. You'll do well in furthering the cause of humanity."_

_While the doctor was doing his monologue, the man struggled hard to break free from his bonds while paying partial attention to what the man was saying. When he realized that they intended to actually experiment on him, the man panicked and started to struggle even harder._

_The doctor noticed that the patient was getting agitated and sighed heavily as he retrieved a needle from his pocket, "Please Mr. Murphree… relax…"_

_The man struggled even harder when he saw the needle but could not escape as he felt the needle break through his skin and gradually lost consciousness…_

The same man, although older, woke up suddenly and realized that he was sweating profusely. The man was starting to feel restless, so he made his way to the window and stared out into open space.

"Not that dream again…" Mason muttered softly to himself.

Mason contemplated about his situation as the ship he was on, made its way through the vastness of space towards Omega.

* * *

Author's Note: Not sure if this is an actual improvement since I generally skimmed over the fight scenes, maybe when I get better, I'll write fight scenes since ME is more on Biotics and Firefights instead of melee combat where I'm good at. Also this chapter marks the introduction of "Unsc .a.i ctn15569 Sherman" OC, Mason Murphree. Hope the intro works out for him so… hope you guys will comment, I'm going to post a character intro later… not sure yet when. For now, here's the usual.

* * *

Notable Original Characters of Mass Effect:

Ryan Tan (Human) [Command]

Shani (Quarian)

Chelsea McGee (Human) [Garnet]

Januarius "Janus" Kandros (Turian) [Havoc]

Sven Markelius (Human)

Shadow (Turian) [Ghost]

Kyle Ruark (Human)

Brett Ruark (Human)

William Ruark (Human)

Marcus "Deadshot" Arnel (Human)

Eshin Adus (Salarian)

Jayrus Viryn (Turian)

* * *

Canon Characters of Mass Effect:

Urdnot Wrex (Krogan) [Wrath]

Garrus Vakarian (Turian) [Archangel]

Nyreen Kandros (Turian)

Aleena (Asari) [Artemis]

Executor Venari Pallin (Turian)

Nihlus Kryik (Turian)

Dahlia Dantius (Asari)


End file.
